Funnyheart Pretty cure
by MagicalLightForever
Summary: Yukie Shukukina es una chica normal que ahora vive en otra ciudad, pero después de transformarse en Cure Party tendrá que salvar Circus Land de Tsukareta, reina de Sadness Kingdom, y encontrar todos los pedazos de la estrella de la alegría junto con Cure Fantasy y Cure Friendly, y saber quién es en realidad la misteriosa Cure Esteem
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Esto recién empieza**_

_**¡La alegría hace nacer tres corazones!**_

-¡Yukie, vas a llegar tarde!

-Mamá dices que voy a llegar tarde cuando es – mira el reloj – ¡tarde! –ella se pone su uniforme, la parte superior es de un color rosa casi rojo con líneas blancas y amarillas en los extremos, la falda es del mismo color, las medias son blancas con una línea amarilla y los zapatos son marrones – adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Sparklet

-Normalmente es puntual en todo, bueno en casi todo

-Querida sabes que siempre encuentra algo que la hace feliz

-Tienes razón – mira la mesa – otra vez no comió su desayuno

-¡Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde, solo espero que no se haya ido el tren!

Yukie llega a la estación, una chica entra en el mismo tren y otra se tropieza al entrar en el mismo tren, las tres con el mismo uniforme pero no se conocían

-Otra vez me levante tarde – se quejó – pero igual llegué temprano

-Ahora entiendo lo de ser puntal en todo menos en… - decía su amiga mientras se pone unas gafas para parecer inteligente

-Ya entendí

-Lo siento, olvidé que eso no te gusta

-Aki, podrías dejar de ser así por un segundo

-Murasaki no seas mala conmigo por un segundo

-Yukie crees que no te quedaras dormida en clase de matemáticas

-Lo intentaré Yumiko, pero siento que se me olvida algo – suena su estómago – pero no sé qué es

-Será que tienes hambre

-No es eso – piensa un momento – ya lo recordé

-Y que es

-No desayuné – al decirlo a sus amigas le salen una gota

-Pero de eso te das cuenta con solo escuchar tu estómago

-Y todas lo escuchamos

-No me di cuenta

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar

-Aki, al fin dijiste algo de manera educada – dice Murasaki feliz

-Cierto, es la primera vez que lo hago – vuelve a ser la de antes

-Pensé que habías cambiado

-Dijiste solo por un segundo, yo pensé que serías amable conmigo

-Dijiste solo por un segundo – sin poder evitarlo todas ríen

En clase de matemáticas Yukie se queda dormida, su profesora le grita despertándola mientras todos se ríen, otra clase está en gimnasia y una alumna peli-azul le dice al profesor que ella tiene un cuerpo débil y todos se preocupan por ella, respondiendo que está acostumbrada desde niña, otra clase está en arte, la profesora pide a una chica rubia que traiga los pinceles, ella se tropieza de la nada dejando caer todos los pinceles y todos se burlan de ella. Yukie regresa a su casa mientras tres hadas vuelan en el cielo cerca de la ciudad

-Siento que ellas pueden estar en esa ciudad-chi – decía un hada con forma de ratón de color gris con pelaje alrededor de su cuello que tenía un cristal rosa con forma de corazón

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo-rubi – decía un hada con forma de ciervo color marrón con un collar que tenía un cristal azul con forma de gota

-Cierto, ellos también podrían estar cerca-horu – decía un hada con forma de mono de color naranja con un collar que tenía un cristal amarillo con forma de gota

Yukie llega a su casa y ve a su perrita Sparklet, juega con ella a atrapar la pelota mientras ve a su madre diciéndole que la cena ya está lista. Sale afuera para ir a la zona de juegos recordando la primera vez que vio el parque

_**Inicia flashback**_

-Wow, este parque es muy grande, puedo jugar con Sparklet aquí

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado de no perder de vista a Sparklet

-Entendido, vamos Sparklet

Yukie nota que después de un rato no ve a su perrita hasta que la ve corriendo a un lado, ella encuentra a su mascota detrás de un árbol y al levantar la vista ve una zona de juegos muy bonito

-Qué bonito lugar para jugar, Sparklet quieres jugar a la pelota aquí – su perrita ladra muy feliz – entonces atrápala

Desde entonces le promete a su perrita que cada domingo van a jugar allí

_**Termina flashback**_

Yukie mira al cielo viendo varias estrellas brillando, diciendo que la diversión nunca deje de existir, en un departamento la chica peli-azul ve a través de su ventana las estrellas imaginando volar más alto que las aves, en una mansión una chica rubia también mira las estrellas diciendo que le gustaría tener amigos al igual que las estrellas, mientras en el cielo las hadas ya estaban encima del parque

-Siento que ellas están aquí-chi

-Ahora hay que encontrarlas-horu

-Creo que tenemos un problema-rubi

-¿Y cuál es el problema-horu?

-¡Que él nos va a atrapar-rubi!

-Pero que tenemos aquí – dice un chico de 16 años que hace un chasquido con los dedos haciendo una explosión que separa a las tres hadas, ve tres ramas de un árbol en el suelo y las convierte en tres monstruos - ¡Seboneru, Bunekutai!

-Taikutsuru por qué nos llamas, yo estaba durmiendo y no sé qué hacía Bunekutai – dice una chica de 13 años y a su lado estaba un joven de 17 años que no quiere hablar

-Quiero que cada uno use un Hakaiwa para atrapar a esas haditas y luego llenemos este planeta de aburrimiento y tristeza

-Y por qué invocaste tres Hakaiwa si podías hacerlo tú solo

-Es que me aburre, al igual que esta conversación

-Entendido

Las tres chicas escuchan esa explosión y van a ver si no pasó nada malo hasta que Yukie ve a alguien que por poco se golpea con ella

-¡Ayuda-chi!

-Te tengo, ¿es un peluche?

-Gracias por… …espera, me dijiste peluche-chi

-¡¿Un peluche que habla?!

-¡Cheese no es un peluche-chi, es un hada-chi!

En el lado oeste del parque estaba la peli-azul que también ve algo que se dirige a ella

-¡Alguien ayúdeme-rubi!

-Te tengo, un peluche

-Bueno parezco un peluche pero no lo soy-rubi, soy un hada-rubi

-Sabía que las hadas existen, pero no imaginé que serían muy bonitas

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-rubi, te lo explicaré después-rubi, soy Ruby es un gusto conocerte-rubi

-Soy Misora Tobukai, encantada de conocerte Ruby – dice mientras la lleva a su casa

En el lado norte del parque la rubia ve una luz hasta que nota que de la luz se oye una voz

-¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude-horu!

-Ya te tengo

-Gracias por evitar caerme en el suelo-horu

-¡El juguete habla! – se sorprende la rubia

-¡No soy un juguete-horu, soy un hada-horu!

-¿U-un hada?

-Hay que salir de aquí y después te diré que pasa-horu, me llamo Holly-horu

-Encantada de conocerte Holly, soy Yoshimi Yūjō – dice y después la lleva a la mansión

Mientras en el lado este del parque Yukie sigue hablando con Cheese y alguien aparece

-Vaya pero si es la princesa – voltea a ver a Yukie – y quien es la niña tonta

-¡Yo no soy tonta!

-¡Mejor huyamos de aquí-chi! – dice mientras un Hakaiwa las persigue intentando atraparlas

Mientras en el lado oeste y en el lado norte pasa lo mismo, pero Ruby usa su poder para ayudar a Misora a escapar y Holly ayuda a Yoshimi para evitar tropezarse, ambas debían usar el poder que les quedaba antes de que ya no lo puedan utilizar, pero entonces Taikutsuru, Seboneru y Bunekutai les dicen que la diversión y alegría dejaran de existir para siempre, las tres se voltean y no dan un paso atrás

-Por qué dices eso – dicen las tres

-¡A mí me gusta divertirme en las fiestas y siempre estar feliz, no quiero que eso acabe!

-¡A mí me gusta imaginar que llego más alto que las aves, no quiero que esa parte de mí se vaya!

-¡A mí me gustaría tener amigos algún día y no dejo de pensar en ello, pero tengo a mi familia para no estar sola, no quiero que eso termine!

Al decir eso los cristales de las tres hadas brillan dejando salir el PrePhone y un CureChip

-¡Úsalo para transformarte en una pretty cure! – dicen las tres hadas

-Entendido – dicen las chicas que están en un lado de parque cada una

-¡Pretty cure cheerful conection! – Yukie inserta el CureChip en el PrePhone e inicia la transformación, es rodeada de luz rosa mientras su cabello cambia de rubio castaño al rosa al igual que su peinado cambia por dos coletas, cierra sus ojos y gira haciendo aparecer su vestido, levanta sus manos y luego las baja rápidamente para hacer aparecer unas cintas que rodean el antebrazo, luego aparecen sus botas, finalmente abre sus ojos mientras su iris se aclara un poco y su PrePhone aparece en el lado derecho de su vestido - ¡La felicidad que brilla en la fiesta, Cure Party!

-¡Pretty cure cheerful connection! – Misora inserta el CureChip en el PrePhone e inicia la transformación, es rodeada de luz azul claro mientras su cabello se aclara y su peinado cambia en una coleta esponjada, cierra sus ojos mientras levanta las manos para luego bajarlas haciendo aparecer su vestido y sus mangas, luego hace aparecer sus botas, abre sus ojos que ahora tienen su iris más claro y su PrePhone aparece en el lado derecho de su vestido - ¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡Pretty cure cheerful connection! – Yoshimi inserta el CureChip en el PrePhone e inicia la transformación, es rodeada de luz amarilla mientras su cabello se aclara un poco, sus pequeñas coletas aumentan de tamaño y cambia un poco su peinado, junta sus manos para luego levantarlas mientras aparece su vestido, separa sus manos haciendo aparecer sus mangas, luego aparecen sus botas, abre sus ojos con el iris más claro y su PrePhone aparece en el lado derecho de su vestido - ¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Encontré a una pretty cure-chi!

-¡¿Pero de donde salió este traje?!

-¡Tienes que luchar contra el Hakaiwa-chi!

-¿Eh?... …¡ehhhhh!, como que tengo que pelear, bueno no tengo otra opción

-¡Qué bien-rubi, encontré a una pretty cure-rubi!

-¿Pretty cure?

-Te lo explicaré después-rubi, ahora debes luchar con el Hakaiwa-rubi

-Está bien

-¡Apareció una pretty cure-horu, estoy muy feliz-horu!

-¿Qué es eso de pretty cure?

-¡Te lo diré después-horu, primero debes vencer a ese Hakaiwa-horu!

-Entendido

Cure Party corre hacia el Hakaiwa para luego golpearlo, el monstruo coge su brazo derecho y la lanza contra unos árboles, Party intenta patearlo pero el monstruo coge su pierna para luego lanzarla al cielo, ella no sabía que hacer pero sabe que si no lo derrota entonces el planeta que conoce dejará de existir, se da cuenta de eso cuando ya estaba cayendo al suelo, entonces le da una patada en la cabeza dejándolo caer, mientras en el lado oeste del parque Cure Fantasy intenta golpear al Hakaiwa pero no le causaba ningún daño y él coge su antebrazo derecho para luego lanzarla contra unos árboles quedando muy lastimada, Fantasy sabía que si no lo vence el planeta se llenará de aburrimiento y tristeza, se da cuenta de ello y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se dirige hacia él para golpearlo concentrando toda su fuerza en su puño, el Hakaiwa es derribado en el suelo, mientras en el lado norte del parque Cure Friendly le da unas patadas y luego intenta golpearlo pero el monstruo la golpea primero mandándola rodar al suelo quedando cubierta de tierra, ella sabe que si no lo vence todo el planeta dejará de ser como es, se levanta de nuevo para luego dirigirse hacia el Hakaiwa dándole un puñetazo que lo lanza hacía atrás, pero los tres Hakaiwa se levantan de nuevo

-¿Pero por qué no desaparece? – pregunta Party

-¡Tienes que usar las Party castanet-chi!

-¿Qué son las Party castanet?

-¡Es el objeto con el que atacas al Hakaiwa para purificarlo-chi!

-Ya entiendo – se concentra en hacerlas aparecer y de su PrePhone salen dos castañuelas – ¡Pretty cure – ella gira haciendo sonar las castañuelas que están en sus manos – sparkling – alza sus manos – sound! – hace sonar las castañuelas haciendo aparecer un rayo color rosa que purifica al Hakaiwa volviendo a ser una simple rama de árbol

-Esto no termina aquí tonta pretty cure, la próxima vez te derrotaré – Taikutsuru desaparece

-¡Que ya te dije que no soy tonta!

Mientras en otro lado Fantasy está por usar la Fantasy wand

-¡Pretty cure – mueve la varita a la derecha y luego a la izquierda – magic – ella hace girar la varita delante de ella para hacer aparecer una esfera de viento – wind! – apunta la varita hacia el Hakaiwa lanzando un rayo de viento y lo purifica

-Esto no acabará así la siguiente vez pretty cure – dice Seboneru y luego desaparece

Y en el lado norte Friendly usa el Friendly amulet

-¡Pretty cure – hace aparecer un amuleto en su cuello y el cristal amarillo brilla mientras sale del amuleto estando encima de Friendly – light – ella apunta el cristal que luego lo hace apuntar al Hakaiwa – flash! – del cristal sale un rayo color amarillo que purifica al Hakaiwa

-La siguiente vez te eliminaré pretty cure – dice Bunekutai mientras desaparece

Todas vuelven a ser normales mientras todo el daño desaparece y van a sus casas, mientras Yukie lleva a Cheese en sus brazos para saber por qué ese monstruo apareció, llegan a su casa intentando esconder a Cheese de sus padres llegando a su habitación que tiene las paredes pintadas de rosa con una cama en el lado izquierdo junto a la ventana con cortinas blancas, un armario blanco con rosa hecho de madera en el lado derecho, un espejo grande al lado del armario, una mesa con unos libros y materiales escolares y una silla

-Qué bonita es tu habitación-chi

-Eso ya lo sé, casi se me olvida, cuál es tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Cheese y soy la princesa de Circus Land-chi

-Es un gusto conocerte Cheese, yo soy Yukie Shukukina

-También es un gusto conocerte Yukie, ahora te diré que es lo que pasa – su cara cambia de una de felicidad a una de seriedad – todo comenzó cuando en mi reino Circus Land, estaba haciendo una fiesta que cada dos meses se organiza, cuando estaban a punto de encender la estrella de la alegría para llenar de luz a mi reino los del Sadness Kingdom nos invadieron, llenaron todo el reino de aburrimiento y tristeza e intentaron robar la estrella de la alegría pero pude llevar la estrella y mandarla aquí, mis amigas Ruby y Holly escapamos del reino a buscar a las pretty cure para salvar el reino, pero ahora que por él nos hemos separado no sé dónde están, el poder que me quedó para poder flotar ya no puedo volver a usarla, pero ahora sé que también intentan invadir este planeta para encontrar aquella estrella que también tengo que buscar para restaurar mi reino, pero lo bueno es que encontré a una pretty cure – dice mientras abraza a Yukie y vuelve a reír

-No sabía que todo eso pasó, pero no te preocupes, ahora que soy una pretty cure te ayudaré a salvar el reino, a encontrar la estrella y buscar a tus amigas

-Enserio-chi

-Claro que sí, ahora puedes decirme ¿qué es eso de pretty cure?

-Son las guerreras legendarias que protegen el universo de la oscuridad-chi, ellas pelean contra los malos para defender lo que es bueno y justo-chi

-Vaya, y yo soy una de ellas verdad

-Sí y seguro quieres saber quién nos atacó-chi

-Justo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, puedes decirme

-Él es Taikutsuru-chi, hace equipo junto a Seboneru y Bunekutai

-¿Takisuru, Seboru y Bunikai? – dice mientras tiene un dedo en su cabeza

-Es Taikutsuru, Seboneru y Bunekutai-chi, ellos intentan invadir este planeta al igual que mi reino-chi, ahora tú te transformaste en Cure Party, la pretty cure que representa la felicidad en las fiestas-chi

-La pretty cure que representa la felicidad en las fiestas – responde Yukie muy feliz

-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es buscar a tus compañeras-chi

-¿Compañeras?

-Claro-chi, lo único que sé es que en ese parque hay otras dos chicas que también son pretty cure-chi

-Bueno mañana las buscamos en la tarde porque tengo que ir al instituto

-¿Qué es un instituto-chi?

-Ya lo sabrás mañana, es hora de dormir – se pone su pijama, busca una caja y luego le pone encima dos mantitas, una para hacerla más cómoda y otra para abrigarse, y una almohada del tamaño adecuado, Cheese se ve muy alegre en su nueva camita

-Buenas noches Yukie-chi

-Buenas noches Cheese

**Próximo capítulo: **_Capítulo 2: Las tres finalmente reunidas ¡Las Funnyheart Pretty cure nacen!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Las tres finalmente reunidas**_

_**¡Las Funnyheart Pretty Cure nacen!**_

-Yukie despierta-chi, ¡despierta-chi!

-Unos minutos más por favor… - dice Yukie todavía dormida con la almohada en su cabeza

-¡Yukie, llegarás tarde y no olvides comer tu desayuno como ayer! – dice su madre desde el comedor, ella se levanta y como siempre mira su reloj

-¡Llegaré tarde, Cheese por qué no me despertaste! – dice mientras se pone su uniforme

-Intenté despertarte pero me dijiste "unos minutos más por favor"-chi

-Bueno iba a decirte lo que es un instituto pero mejor te lo digo de camino

-Está bien-chi

Yukie pone a Cheese en su maleta del instituto, baja rápidamente para llevar su almuerzo y lleva un pan en la boca, sale de su casa con la boca llena mientras intenta decir adiós

Mientras va corriendo a la estación le dice a Cheese lo qué es un instituto, ella lo entiende pero en eso siente que sus amigas están cerca pero decide no hablar de eso a Yukie todavía

-Bueno Cheese, lo que ves allí es un instituto

-Es muy grande-chi

-Eso es cierto, bueno ahora tenemos que ir al salón de clases, pero tienes que estar callada para que no sospechen nada de esto

-De acuerdo-chi

Mientras ellas van al salón de clases, en Sadness Kingdom Taikutsuru, Seboneru y Bunekutai, que sigue estando callado, estaban discutiendo sobre lo que pasó anteriormente, en eso alguien llama a los tres

-¡Taikutsuru, Seboneru, Bunekutai!

-Reina Tsukareta – responden los tres

-Díganme por qué están discutiendo

-¡Taikutsuru estaba persiguiendo a esas tres haditas y nos llama a mí y a Bunekutai para atraparlas en distintas partes de un parque y en eso nos enfrentamos a unas chicas pero ellas nos derrotaron!

-¡¿Cómo es que unas chicas los derrotaron?! – se molesta la reina

-Bueno es que ellas se transformaron en pretty cure y tuve que pelear con una que se hace llamar Cure Party

-Yo con una que es Cure Fantasy y Bunekutai con otra que es Cure Friendly

-Es la primera vez que alguien me derrota

-Bunekutai por fin dices algo – dice Taikutsuru pero en eso Bunekutai se voltea y no dice nada

-¡Ahora otra vez no nos hablas! – dice Seboneru y luego bosteza

-¡Ya dejen de discutir, bueno por esta vez los perdonaré pero no discutan otra vez entendido!

-Entendido

-Si esas pretty cure encuentran primero la estrella de la alegría, todos mis planes caerán abajo, hijo quiero que vayas por las pretty cure y acaba con ellas

-Entendido

-Que bien ahora si podré dormir – se queda dormida haciendo aparecer un sofá con espinas para dormir

Mientras en la hora del almuerzo en el Instituto Ōyorokobi

-¡Yukie vamos a almorzar! – decía su amiga Aki con un megáfono imaginario hasta que Murasaki la golpea en la cabeza

-Aki, no debes gritar así si sabes que se sienta a tu lado

-Bueno creo que esta vez almorzaré sola

-Está bien – responde Yumiko

-Pero no olvides que seguiremos aquí cuando necesites algo – dice Aki de una manera extraña siendo arrastrada por Murasaki

Yukie almuerza sola y Cheese sale para decirle que puede que sus amigas están cerca

-Yukie puedo decirte algo-chi

-Sí, ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Siento que mis amigas están en este instituto-chi

-¡Enserio! – ella come muy rápido su almuerzo – entonces hay que buscarlas

Yukie nota la cara de sorpresa que tiene Cheese

-¿Q-qué te pasa?

-Me sorprende que te acabarás todo tu almuerzo tan rápido-chi, ¿eso es normal-chi?

-No lo sé, siempre termino mi almuerzo en tan poco tiempo desde que era pequeña

-No creo que eso sea normal-chi

-Para mí sí lo es, ahora vamos a buscar a tus amigas

Yukie y Cheese empiezan a buscar pero cuando encuentran a Ruby, la ven con una chica peli-azul

-¡Ruby!

-¡Cheese!

Ambas hadas saltan muy felices mientras Yukie y la peli-azul se quedan sorprendidas

-Ruby, ella es una de tus dos amigas

-Sí-rubi

-¿Cheese, ella es Ruby?

-Claro-chi

En ese momento una chica rubia se tropieza cerca de donde están

-Déjame ayudarte-horu

-Gracias Holly

Logran ver a las dos chicas junto con dos hadas

-¡Cheese, Ruby-horu!

-¡Holly!

Las tres hadas saltan de felicidad mientras la rubia se sorprende también al ver a ambas chicas

-¿Ustedes también son pretty cure? – pregunta Yukie a las dos chicas

-Sí, tú también eres una pretty cure – dice la peli-azul

-Sí, me llamo Yukie Shukukina, y soy Cure Party, la pretty cure que representa la felicidad en las fiestas

-Es un gusto conocerte, soy Misora Tobukai y me transformo en Cure Fantasy, la pretty cure que representa la imaginación y la fantasía – se presenta la peli-azul

-Yo soy Yoshimi Yūjō, también soy Cure Friendly, la pretty cure que representa la verdadera amistad – Se presenta la rubia

-Espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos buenas amigas – dice Yukie muy alegre, Misora y Yoshimi sonríen, pero Yoshimi se siente muy feliz de tener finalmente sus primeras amigas

-Bueno todas ya estamos aquí reunidas-chi, yo soy Cheese, ellas son mis amigas Ruby y Holly-chi

-Misora, Yoshimi, Cheese es la princesa de Circus Land

-¿Eres una princesa? – pregunta Misora

-Eso es cierto-chi

-¿Ya olvidaste que te lo dije ayer-rubi?

-No me dijiste eso ayer

-Cierto, lo olvidé-ruby

-Bueno creo que ahora tenemos que elegir un nombre – dice Yoshimi

-¿Para qué? – pregunta Yukie

-Me refiero al nombre del grupo

-Es cierto lo que dice – responde Misora

-Que les parece "las super pretty cure"

-No creo que sea un nombre adecuado para nuestro grupo, Yukie – dice Misora

-Bueno seguiremos pensando – dice Yukie de manera pensativa

Mientras las chicas y las hadas piensan un nombre de grupo, el suelo comienza a temblar

-¡Pero qué está pasando! – grita Yoshimi

-¡Es un Hakaiwa-chi!

-¡Pensé que con el de ayer ya era todo! – dice Yukie

-¡Ese no era el único Hakaiwa al que deben enfrentarse, si sabes de lo que hablo verdad-horu!

-Tiene razón – dice Misora

-Tenemos que ir a donde ese monstruo está – dice Yukie y todas asienten

Todas van a donde está el Hakiwa con algunos tropiezos por parte de Yoshimi, llegan a la salida del instituto donde ven un Hakaiwa con forma de árbol

-¡Primero uno con forma de rama y ahora de árbol, pero que le pasa! – dice Yoshimi

-Pero si son la princesa, sus amiguitas y el grupo de la chica tonta

-¡Que no soy tonta, es la tercera vez que te lo digo, Takisuru! – lo dice mientras a todos le salen una gota en la cabeza

-¡Mi nombre es Taikutsuru!, y me aburre el hecho de tener que seguir hablando, Hakaiwa acaba con ellas

-¡Chicas! – dice Yukie y ellas asienten

-¡Pretty cure cheerful connection! – gritan las tres

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

-¿Funnyheart Pretty cure? Ese nombre me aburre

-"A ese le aburre todo, enserio qué le pasa" – piensa Party sin decir nada

-¡Qué bien ahora si tenemos un nombre de grupo! – dice Fantasy emocionada

-¡Bien!, ahora tenemos que vencer al Hakaiwa, "por la diversión y la alegría de todos" – esta vez Party lo dice emocionada mientras las demás asienten y las hadas se esconden

Party, Fantasy y Friendly corren hacia el Hawaiwa, Fantasy y Friendly sostienen los brazos del monstruo, Party lo golpea derribándolo pero él se levanta de nuevo con sus manos cerca de sus ojos lanzando un rayo negro a las Pretty cure quedando heridas por el rayo, Fantasy estaba más lastimada que las otras dos, Friendly se molesta al verla así, nadie puede lastimar a una amiga incluso si recién la conoce, decide ir hacia el Hakaiwa cogiendo su antebrazo izquierdo, lo hace girar y lo lanza contra unos muros, Party ayuda a Fantasy a levantarse y juntas se reúnen con Friendly agradeciéndole por querer proteger a una compañera después de ser lastimada, Friendly sonríe hasta que Party se da cuenta de que la batalla todavía no termina, juntas corren y patean al Hakaiwa dejándolo en el suelo

-No importa si lo siguen golpeando, solo ríndanse de una vez

-Eso no lo permitiremos – dice Party

El Hakaiwa se levanta e intenta golpear a Party pero Friendly se pone en medio recibiendo el golpe quedando también muy lastimada, Fantasy la ayuda a levantarse mientras Party va a donde está el monstruo dándole una patada para luego saltar hacia atrás. Las hadas ven al Hakaiwa completamente débil

-¡Party, purifícalo ahora-chi!

-¡Pretty cure sparkling sound!

Party purifica al Hakaiwa volviendo a ser un árbol

-¡P-pero qué fue lo que pasó!

-Lo que pasó es que purifiqué a tu Hakaiwa, Takisuru – dice en tono de burla y a todos le salen una gota mientras él se molesta

-¡Es Taikutsuru, cuando aprenderás a decirlo bien!

Él desaparece mientras todo el daño desaparece y ellas vuelven a ser normales

-Que bien, pensé que seguiría transformada – dice Yukie

-Yo también pensé eso – dice Yoshimi

\- Ustedes deberían empezar a ver animes mahou shoujo para entenderlo

-Por qué lo dices Misora – pregunta Yukie

-Es que las transformaciones solo duran hasta que el enemigo es derrotado en una batalla y todo vuelve a ser como antes o hasta que nos quedemos completamente sin poder y energía, por eso "si quieres crear algo, usa tu imaginación para volar alto" – dice mientras levanta un poco los brazos

-¿Y qué significa lo último? – pregunta Yoshimi por aquella frase

-"Si quieres crear algo, usa tu imaginación para volar alto" puede significar varias cosas como por ejemplo "si quieres llegar a la meta, esfuérzate para alcanzarlo" – les explica a sus amigas

-Ahora lo entiendo, lo que querías decir es "si queremos ser mejor pretty cures, hay que trabajar juntas para salvar el reino" – dice Yukie

-Es correcto

-Que buen uso de la imaginación-rubi – dice saliendo de su escondite con Cheese y Holly

-Gracias Ruby

-Tengo hambre-chi, quiero comer quesito-chi – su estómago suena mientras las chicas se preguntan por qué Cheese quiere queso

-Cheese, otra vez con el queso… – su estómago también suena – ahora también tango hambre-rubi

-Yo también tengo hambre-horu

-Tengo un poco de comida por si esto pasaba

Yoshimi le da un queso a Cheese, un vegetal y una fruta se lo comieron Ruby y Holly, pero las chicas notan que Cheese se comió muy rápido su queso y pide más, Yoshimi termina por darle toda una bolsa y Cheese se los come todos en un segundo dejando a las chicas sorprendidas, excepto a Ruby y Holly que ya la conocen desde siempre

-Si se preguntan cómo es que se los comió tan rápido es por su naturaleza-horu

-¡Por tener forma de ratón! – dice Yukie

-Algo así-rubi

-Siento que se me olvida algo – suena la campana – pero no sé lo que es

-¡El timbre ya sonó tenemos que irnos!

-Ya lo recordé

-¿Qué es?

-Ya sonará la campana – a todas le salen una gota y se van corriendo a sus clases jalando a Yukie de los brazos

Mientras todas estaban en sus clases, Taikutsuru llega molesto a Sadness Kingdom

-No es posible que me derrotaran por segunda vez – toma un poco de aire - ¡Y esa tonta que no sabe decir bien mi nombre debe saber bien que soy el hijo de la reina Tsukareta!

La reina lo llama para saber qué pasó

-Taikutsuru, puedes decirme lo que pasó

-Esa tal Cure Party ahora está con las otras dos y se hacen llamar las Funnyheart Pretty cure y lo que me molesta es que esa niña tonta no sabe decir bien mi nombre

-Me aburre decir esto pero creo que debes descansar por esta vez para que puedas acabar con ellas

-Está bien – lo dice un poco cansado

Las chicas se reúnen en la salida del instituto junto con las hadas

-Que bien – se emociona Yukie – ahora que somos pre… - le tapan la boca ambas chicas

-No lo digas tan alto – le susurran

-¿P-por qué?

-Lo de las pretty cure es un secreto-horu – le susurra Holly

-Que les parece si nos reunimos en mi casa – les dice Yoshimi

-¿En dónde es?

-Lo único que les diré es que está en el lado norte del parque y es muy grande

-Se sorprenderán cuando vean cuál es su casa-horu

-Me emociona saber cómo es tu casa

-Yo también estoy emocionada, siento que mi corazón late de alegría como en una fiesta – dice Yukie

-Ese es el espíritu de las Funnyheart Pretty cure-chi

-Tengo hambre-chi

-Otra vez tienes hambre y seguro quieres queso

-Te engañé-chi – se burla

-Ay Cheese

Las demás no pueden contener la risa

-¿D-de qué se ríen?

Al verlas reír ella también ríe, todas riendo juntas en un bonito atardecer

**Próximo capítulo:** _Capítulo 3: ¿Problemitas en una mansión? El hermano mayor de Yoshimi_

**Yo: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de esta historia**

**Yukie: Oye purityforever**

**Yo: Hola Yukie, veo que también están Misora y Yoshimi**

**Misora: Espero que no se te haya olvidado algo**

**Yo: Es cierto, casi lo olvido, verán esta historia tendrá 50 capítulos en total, tu turno Yoshimi**

**Yoshimi: El opening se llama "BRAND NEW WORLD!", cantado por Prizmmy**

**Misora: El ending se llama "my transform", también cantado por Prizmmy**

**Yukie: Habrá algunas sorpresitas en la historia más adelante, así que no se pierdan de nada y estoy segura de que nosotras ganaremos "por la diversión y la alegría de todos"**

**Todas: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, los veremos de nuevo en otro capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**¿Problemitas en una mansión?**_

_**El hermano mayor de Yoshimi**_

Yukie estaba muy emocionada y a la vez apurada por saber cómo es la casa de Yoshimi

-Oye Yukie, no creo que sea necesario que vayas tan rápido-chi, sabes que solo está en el lado norte del parque-chi

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy muy emocionada de visitar su casa y saber cómo es su familia

Mientras en el departamento de Misora, ella también se prepara para visitar a su amiga y ve que Ruby está haciendo algo

-¿Qué haces Ruby?

-Misora, puedo llevar esta hoja de papel y esta caja de colores para cuando lleguemos a su casa-rubi

-Claro que sí, pero que vas a dibujar – pregunta a su hada

-Es una sorpresa-rubi

{Opening}

Ambas chicas con las hadas llegan a la casa de Yoshimi juntas y se quedan con la boca abierta por sorpresa

-¡¿Esta es la casa de Yoshimi?!

-En realidad es una mansión moderna

Misora ve un timbre en la entrada y lo hace sonar

-¿Quién es? – se oye una voz

-Yukie Shukukina y Misora Tobukai – dice Yukie

-Somos amigas de Yoshimi – dice Misora

-Pueden pasar – dice la voz

Se abre la entrada a la mansión y Yoshimi saluda a las chicas

-Hola chicas

-Hola Yoshimi

Yoshimi corre a saludarlas pero en eso se tropieza de la nada

-¡Yoshimi!

-Estás bien, no te hiciste daño – se preocupa Misora

-No se preocupen, me pasa todo el tiempo

-No sabía que eso te pasaba todo el tiempo-chi – dice desde el bolso de su compañera

-Lo mismo digo-rubi

-Ustedes también vinieron

-Sí, y dónde está Holly-chi

-Está en mi habitación esperándolas

Yoshimi lleva a las chicas adentro y todas se sorprenden de cómo es todo, en eso un chico llega a la sala

-Yoshimi dónde estás – se da cuenta de las chicas – ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Ellas son mis amigas de las que te hablé

-Yo soy Yukie Shukukina

-Y-yo soy Misora Tobukai – se pone nerviosa y a la vez se sonroja

-Encantado de conocerlas, soy Kazuo Yūjō

-Chicas, él es mi hermano mayor

-Por un año

-Bueno quisiera que todos siguiéramos hablando pero tenemos prisa – le dice a su hermano

-Bueno pero no dejen al perrito en la cubeta del vecino toda la vida – a todas le salen una gran gota

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de decir frases sin sentido!

-Creo que puedo traducirlo

-¿De verdad? – dicen los dos

-Lo que quiere decir es "no me dejen solo todo el día"

-Al fin hay alguien que sabe lo que digo

-Que buena traducción-rubi – se escucha desde el bolso de Misora y las chicas se ponen nerviosas

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Enserio ya tenemos que ir a mi habitación

Las chicas van a la habitación de Yoshimi muy nerviosas esperando que su hermano no sospeche nada, pero en realidad él sospecha que están escondiendo algo

-Hola-horu – les saluda Holly pero nota que las chicas están muy nerviosas y sentadas en el piso como si estuvieran agotadas- ¿Pasó algo-horu?

-Mi hermano – lo dice como si estuviera cansada

-No me lo hagas recordar-horu

-¿Pero qué pasó-chi?

-Cuando llegué aquí su hermano me vio pensando que era un ser extraño y terminó lanzándome contra la piscina-horu

-¡Tienes piscina! – se emociona Yukie

-Sí y lo que le dije para calmarlo era que ella es un peluche, así no sospechará nada de las pretty cure, pero creo que ahora sí – se levanta y se tropieza de la nada otra vez mientras sus amigas la ayudan

-No te preocupes, seguro no sospecha nada

-Eso crees Yukie

-Completamente segura de eso

Su hermano las escucha desde afuera todo lo que dicen

-¿Pretty cure, qué es eso?

Las chicas sin darse cuenta de que las escuchaban seguían hablando

-Bueno ahora que estamos reunidas aquí vamos a hablarles sobre la estrella de la alegría-chi

-Presten atención a lo que dirá-horu, es muy importante-horu – las chicas asienten

-Lo primero que diré es que Circus Land es un reino donde reina la diversión y la alegría-chi, es un lugar donde todos se divierten mucho y son felices-chi.

-Suena a que es un hermoso lugar

-¿Y sobre la estrella de la alegría? – pregunta Misora

-La estrella de la alegría es un gran cristal con forma de estrella que según la historia cuando nuestro reino en el pasado nos atacaron los del Sadness Kingdom, aquel cristal cayó del cielo haciendo una explosión en una montaña del reino creando una luz que alejó al enemigo y todo el daño que causaron desapareció-chi, desde entonces cada dos meses hacemos una fiesta y cuando la fiesta termina encendemos la estrella para llenar de luz al reino y protegernos del enemigo-chi, pero por lo que pasó hace poco creo que ellos planearon invadir mi reino para robar la estrella de la alegría y así llenar de aburrimiento y tristeza a todos-chi

-Tengo una duda

-¿Cuál es-horu?

-Sobre los cristales que tienen en el cuello – dice Yoshimi

-Cuando nacemos nos dan un cristal-horu, a todos les dan uno con forma de gota y a los de la familia real uno con forma de corazón-horu

-Eso explica la razón de que Cheese tiene uno de forma diferente al tuyo y el de Ruby – dice Yukie

-Por cierto, cómo se conocieron – pregunta Yoshimi

-Cuando estaba saliendo a pasear un rato, empecé a dibujar pero no me salió bien-chi, Ruby apareció detrás de mí diciéndome que con un poco de tiempo mejoraré-chi, ese mismo día cuando estábamos jugando Holly apareció en un árbol preguntándonos si podía jugar también-chi, en la noche vimos las estrellas en el cielo juntas y desde ese día nos hicimos buenas amigas-chi – dice mientras sonríe

Mientras ellas siguen hablando, Kazuo seguía escuchándolas desde afuera de la habitación de su hermana

En Sadness Kingdom la reina Tsukareta llama a su hijo

-¡Taikutsuru!

-Mamá, por qué me llamas

-Quiero saber si estás listo para acabar con esas pretty cure

-Sí estoy listo para acabar con ellas, sobre todo con esa niñita que no sabe decir bien mi nombre

Llega Bunekutai

-Reina Tsukareta, estás segura de enviar siempre a su hijo

-Solo veremos qué pasa esta vez y luego lo sabremos

-Bueno ya me voy

-¡Oye deberías hablarme ya que soy su hijo! – no recibe una respuesta de él - ¡Ya verás que derrotaré a esas niñitas y cuando lo haga tendrás que empezar a hablarme!

-Taikutsuru, no me decepciones – dice y luego él desaparece

Las chicas siguen sin sospechar sobre Kazuo mientras se dan cuenta de que Ruby estaba dibujando algo

-Ruby, que estas dibujando – pregunta su compañera

-Miren-rubi – les enseña su dibujo

-Estamos todas nosotras – dice Yukie

-Es un bonito dibujo – dice Yoshimi

-Gracias-rubi

No se dieron cuenta de que la ventana de la habitación de Yoshimi estaba abierta y un viento se llevó el lindo dibujo de Ruby

-Mi dibujo-rubi

-Salió por la ventana – dice Yoshimi

-Salgamos a buscarlo – dice Yukie y las demás asienten

Las chicas al salir de la habitación se encuentran con Kazuo, todas se ponen muy nerviosas y Misora se sonroja de nuevo

-K-kazuo, q-qué estas h-haciendo aquí – dice Yoshimi

-Me pueden decir lo que está pasando

-A-a qué te refieres – dice Yukie

-Todo ese asunto de las pretty cure, lo de Circus Land y todo lo demás lo escuché

Todas se congelan al saber que él ya escuchó todo y no tienen otra opción para ocultarlo

-Bueno, la verdad es que nosotras somos pretty cure pero te lo diremos luego, primero hay que buscar el dibujo de Ruby

-¿Y quién es Ruby?

-Yo soy Ruby-rubi – dice saliendo del bolso de Misora mientras las otras dos también salen

-¡E-el peluche habla!

-No son peluches, son hadas – le dice su hermana

-¿H-hadas?

-Eso también te lo explicaremos luego, ayúdanos a buscar el dibujo

-Está bien

Mientras todos buscan el dibujo de Ruby afuera las hadas sienten algo

-¡Apareció un Hakaiwa-chi!

-¿U-un Hakaiwa?

-Te lo diremos luego, tienes que esconderte ahora

-No voy a esconderme, somos hermanos y uno nunca deja a la familia si se trata de un problema, quiero ayudarlas

Yoshimi se sorprende por lo que dijo y lo piensa un momento

-Tienes razón

-Vamos y derrotemos al Hakaiwa "por la diversión y la alegría de todos"

Todos llegan a la piscina de la mansión y ven a Taikutsuru con un Hakaiwa que tiene la forma de una hoja de papel

-Esta vez voy a acabar con todas ustedes hoy – ve a Kazuo – y quién es ese chico

-Es mi hermano, Kazuo

-Ese nombre ya me aburre

-¡TÚ TE ABURRES, TÚ TE ABURRES, QUE NO TIENES NADA MÁS QUE DECIR! – grita Yukie a todo pulmón dejando a todos con la cara en blanco

-Bueno si se preguntan con qué objeto hice el Hakaiwa, lo hice con un tonto dibujo de todas ustedes

-N-no puede ser que… - dice Yukie

-Fuera creado con… - dice Yoshimi

-El dibujo de Ruby – dice Misora

-Era el dibujo de esa amiguita de la princesa – dice Taikutsuru burlándose de ella

-No permitiremos que uses su dibujo para hacer algo malo – dice Yukie mientras todas sacan sus PrePhone y sus CureChip

-¡Pretty cure cheerful connection!

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

Kazuo se sorprende al verlas transformadas en pretty cure

-M-mi hermana es una pretty cure

-Sí y no te preocupes que nosotras nos encargamos del Hakaiwa – le dice Friendly

Las tres se dividen rodeando al monstruo, Fantasy lo golpea en la cabeza, Friendly lo patea en la espalda tirándolo hacia adelante, el Hakaiwa se levanta para golpear a Friendly pero Party se pone en medio, forma una x con sus brazos evitando que la golpeara y luego los abre haciéndolo retroceder, él le dispara un rayo con sus ojos lanzándola hacia arriba quedando lastimada pero Fantasy logra saltar para cogerla y llevarla de nuevo al suelo, Party retrocede mientras Fantasy y Friendly juntan sus manos, Party corre y salta a los brazos de ambas para darle impulso golpeando muy fuerte al Hakaiwa tirándolo hacia la piscina, él intenta levantarse pero termina resbalándose

-¡Hakaiwa, levántate de una vez y acaba con ellas!

-Si seguimos así no podremos recuperar el dibujo

Party lo observa y le llega una idea a la cabeza

-Están pensando lo mismo que yo

Ambas asienten al saber que deben hacer

El Hakaiwa obedece la orden, golpea la tierra que hace temblar el suelo y lo levanta para luego lanzarlo contra ellas, ellas lo evitan y corren hacia él, las tres saltan dándole un triple golpe dejándolo enterrado en la tierra y él ya no puede salir, las hadas y Kazuo notan que ahora tiene dificultad para levantarse

-¡Ya me aburre que estés siendo golpeado una y otra vez, levántate Hakaiwa!

-¡Ahora-chi!

-Déjenmelo a mí

-De acuerdo

-¡Pretty cure light flash!

El Hakaiwa es purificado volviendo a ser el dibujo de Ruby y todo vuelve a ser normal

-¡Deben saber que se están metiendo con el hijo de la reina Tsukareta, la siguiente vez las derrotaré!

Taikutsuru desaparece y las chicas vuelven a ser las de antes mientras Kazuo todavía no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar

-Aquí tienes tu lindo dibujo Ruby – le sonríe Misora

-Muchas gracias-rubi

-Pueden enseñar a la rana lo de la guerra con el león – a todas excepto Misora le salen una gran gota

-¡Ya te dije que dejarás de decir frases sin sentido!

-Yoshimi, lo que quiere decir es que le expliquemos lo de la batalla con el Hakaiwa

-¿Eso era?, ups – se hace la tonta

-Los Hakaiwa son monstruos que Taikutsuru, Seboneru y Bunekutai crean para invadir La Tierra y encontrar la estrella de la alegría tal como lo escuchaste hace un rato-chi

-Perdóname por eso

-Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué ese tipo se llama Takisuru – dice con el dedo en la cabeza mientras todos la miran con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Q-qué me miran todos?

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que una chica de 14 años sabe el nombre de sus amigos pero no los nombres de sus enemigos-chi

Durante un largo rato le dicen todo a Kazuo

-Así que deben encontrar aquella estrella para restaurar Circus Land

-Ahora lo entiendes, por ser pretty cure tenemos que cumplir esta misión y no solo por el reino, también por el universo – le dice su hermana

-Saben que, yo también quiero ayudarlas

-Estas seguro de eso

-Completamente seguro

-Bueno como sabes el secreto de las pretty cure no podemos evitarlo-rubi

-Bienvenido al grupo-chi

Ahora él también se une al grupo para ayudarlas a salvar el reino de Cheese mientras Ruby incluye a Kazuo en el dibujo, Misora y Ruby se despiden primero y luego de un rato se despiden Yukie y Cheese

-Adiós – les dice a sus amigos

-Adiós Yukie, no olvides que puedes venir cuando quieras

-Lo haré

{Ending}

**Próximo capítulo:** _Capítulo 4: Las fiestas siempre tienen sorpresas ¡¿Aparece una misteriosa pretty cure?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Las fiestas siempre tienen sorpresas**_

_**¡¿Aparece un misteriosa pretty cure?!**_

-¡Chicas!

-Yukie, que te pasa

-Y por qué estas…

Misora y Yoshimi vieron brillitos en sus ojos y no saben por qué

-Voy a decirles algo

-Y qué es ese algo-horu

-Como sabemos que ustedes se convirtieron en pretty cure Yukie piensa hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo-chi

-¡Cheese! yo quería decirlo

-Una fiesta, eso suena genial pero… – dice Misora

-¿Pero qué?

-Quién la va hacer-rubi

-Yo la haré – dice muy emocionada

-¿Tú? – se preguntan todas menos Cheese

-Claro que sí

-Es un talento que tiene-chi

-Y en dónde va ser

Yukie se queda pensando un momento y…

-La verdad no lo sé – dice haciendo que todas se caigan al estilo anime

-Piensas hacer una fiesta y ni siquiera sabes dónde hacerla-chi

-No me juzgues

-Que les parece hacerla en mi mansión

-Pero sabes que no podemos hacerla allí ya que tu hermano es el único que sabe el secreto-rubi

-No es el único

-¡Eeeehhhh! – gritan todas

{Opening}

-Q-quién más lo sabe – dice Yukie

-El mayordomo, los sirvientes, las mucamas...

-Ya saben lo que quiere decir-horu

-Cómo es que lo saben-rubi

-Cámaras de seguridad

-¿Hay cámaras de seguridad? – pregunta Misora

-En toda la mansión menos en su habitación y el de Kazuo-horu

-Grabaron todo lo que pasó en la piscina

-Y cómo no vimos las cámaras

-Son muy pequeñas que ni yo ni nadie las puede ver fácilmente

-Bueno volviendo a lo anterior, creo que tu casa es un buen lugar para hacer la fiesta

-Y cuándo será-chi

-Este sábado

Había una chica que las observaba entre las sombras y luego se va

Llegan Aki, Murasaki y Yumiko a donde están ellas

-Hola Yukie – dice Yumiko

-Te estábamos buscando – le dice Murasaki

-A que no adivinas que me… y quienes son ellas

-Ellas son Misora Tobukai y Yoshimi Yūjō

-¡Encantada de conocerlas, soy Aki Tomeranai!

-Aki no debes hablar tan alto, ellas si escuchan – mira a las dos chicas – soy Murasaki Kakumochi

-Y yo soy Yumiko Oitsuku, encantada de conocerlas

-Es un gusto poder conocerlas también – les dice Misora

-Yo igual – dice Yoshimi

-Yukie desde cuándo son tus amigas

-El viernes de la semana pasada

-¡Y por qué no nos dijiste esa vez! – le grita Aki

-Se me olvido

-Creo que siempre es bueno conocer a alguien – dice Yumiko

-Tiene razón – responde Murasaki

La campana suena

-¡Ya tenemos que ir a clases! – grita Yoshimi

Yoshimi se tropieza y todas la ayudan, finalmente llegan a sus salones

El sádado finalmente llegó y Yukie sigue preparando la fiesta con algo de ayuda en la mansión

-Yukie creo que vas muy rápido-chi

-Sabes que una fiesta no se organiza sola y es por eso que estoy aquí

Cheese sonríe por ver a Yukie muy emocionada y llena de alegría al organizar la fiesta, sabiendo finalmente por qué se convirtió en Cure Party

Misora estaba haciendo la decoración con ayuda de Kazuo, estando todo el rato sonrojada con solo mirarlo a la cara

-Dónde ponemos esto - lo mira a los ojos – K-kazuo

-Creo que aquí

-Eres muy amable por ayudarme con la decoración – sonríe haciendo que él se sonroje un poco

-G-gracias – gira un poco su cabeza

-Bueno ahora tenemos que… - por poco se cae pero Kazuo lo evita, se da cuenta que él la estaba abrazando y ambos tienen la cara completamente roja

-E-estas bien

-S-sí, gracias

Yoshimi junto con Ruby y Holly ayudaban a Yukie, todos terminaron de preparar la fiesta y empezaron a celebrar

Mientras en Sadness Kingdom, Tsukareta decide llamar a alguien más

-¡Seboneru!

La chica de 13 años aparece frente a ella un poco dormida

-Su alteza real, por qué me llama, estaba durmiendo y…

-Te llamé para que vayas a acabar con esas pretty cure y esas haditas

Bunekutai aparece

-Ahora vas a enviarla a que acabe con ellas

-Bunekutai cuándo apareciste – él voltea la cabeza haciendo que se enoje – ¡ahora no hablarás, por qué siempre eres así!

-Seboneru, solo ve a derrotar a esas pretty cure y trae a esas haditas

-Como ordene – ella desaparece

Las chicas seguían celebrando pero Kazuo no sabía lo que había en su corazón

-"Q-qué es este sentimiento" – piensa y luego se va

Misora lo ve, se da cuenta de que se alejaba y lo sigue

-"Lo único que sé es que quiero protegerla pero, ella puede cuidarse sola ya que es una pretty cure, creo que no necesita que la ayude" – piensa mientras se ve un cristal con forma de corazón que deja de brillar y empieza a rodearla un aura negra

-Que bien, finalmente hay alguien para quitarle su corazón de la alegría

-¿Q-quién es? – dice un poco asustado

-Fui yo, veo que tu corazón de la alegría está emitiendo un aura negra

-N-no dejaré que les hagas daño a ellas

-Pero si tú no puedes hacer nada, entonces por qué te uniste a ese grupo

Kazuo se queda traumado por lo que le dijo

-Llena el alma de aburrimiento y tristeza, yo te invoco Hakaiwa – dice mientras le quita el cristal y lo junta con una roca

El cristal se convierte en un Hakaiwa con forma de roca

-¡Hakaiwa! – grita el monstruo

Mientras en la fiesta Cheese empieza a temblar

-¡Apareció un Hakaiwa-chi!

-¿Dónde? – dice una preocupada Yoshimi

-Aquí-chi

-Otra vez aparece un Hakaiwa aquí, pero que le pasa a ese chico – dice Yukie

-Esta vez no es él, es Seboneru-chi

Las chicas se encuentran con Misora y van a donde está el Hakaiwa

-Finalmente llegan

-Te vamos a vencer Seboru – a todas le salen una gota y Seboneru se molesta

-¡Es Seboneru!, y adivinen de quién era el corazón de la alegría – señala a Kazuo

-¡Hermano!

-¡Kazuo! – se preocupa Misora

-Chicas – todas sacan sus PrePhone y sus CureChip

-¡Pretty cure cheerful connection!

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

-Hakaiwa, acaba con ellas

Las tres van hacia el Hakaiwa, Fantasy intenta golpearlo pero él coge su brazo derecho haciéndola girar y luego la lanza contra Friendly terminando ambas en el suelo, el Hakaiwa salta para aplastar a Party pero ella lo evita, Friendly se levanta saltando muy alto y luego intenta golpearlo pero se detiene al saber que se trataba de su hermano, el Hakaiwa coge su pierna para lanzarla contra la pared, una chica las observaba entre las sombras para ver como luchan contra el Hakaiwa, Party logra golpearlo en la cabeza tirándolo, Fantasy intenta levantarse, corre hacia el Hakaiwa pero luego ve a Kazuo en él y se detiene, el monstruo se levanta e intenta golpearla pero Party coge su puño intentando detenerlo, el Hakaiwa la hace retroceder pero ella coge su brazo y lo lanza lejos

-Fantasy estás bien

-Sí

-Pero por qué no lo atacaste

-Party, es que ese Hakaiwa es mi hermano – le dice una Friendly gravemente lastimada

Party se queda traumada, pero sabe que si no lo purifican Kazuo nunca despertará

-Deben purificarlo para que vuelva a ser el de antes-chi

-Y háganlo rápido-rubi

-No tenemos otra opción-horu

-Ya se rinden, pero si esto es solo el inicio, su amigo será un Hakaiwa para siempre y todas ustedes dejarán de existir al igual que este mundo

Party corre hacia el Hakaiwa, lo golpea varias veces y le da una patada haciendo que él quede tirado en el suelo

-Party, purificalo-chi

-Sí, ¡Pretty cure sparkling sound!

Party intenta purificarlo con las Party Castanet pero no funciona

-¡No pude purificarlo!, esto es malo

-Ja ja, deben saber que un simple ataque no puede purificar a un Hakaiwa ya que usé el corazón de la alegría de su amigo, en un rato se quedará así para siempre y nunca lo volverán a ver

Todas se preocupan más pero las tres van hacia el monstruo para intentar golpearlo, pero él las coge y las aprieta con sus manos, ellas caen al suelo, Party intenta levantarse pero no podía moverse

-Al parecer yo gano, Hakaiwa acaba con ellas

El Hakaiwa intenta aplastarlas con su puño pero alguien aparece pateándolo evitando que las golpearan

-Pero que

Una chica salta hacia el techo

-No permitiré que acabes con ellas – dice la chica de cabello color purpura

-¡Pero quién eres tú!

-¡El eterno cariño y afecto de todos, Cure Esteem! – se presenta

-¿Cure Esteem? – se sorprende Party al igual que todas

-No me importa cómo te llames, serás derrotada al igual que esas tres, ¡Hakaiwa acaba con ella!

El Hakaiwa lanza un rayo a Esteem pero ella lo esquiva y lo golpea muy fuerte haciéndolo retroceder

-¡Deja de jugar y derrótala de un vez!

Ella lo patea varias veces y luego usa su puño golpeando muy fuerte en su cabeza

-¡Pretty cure – aparece frente a ella una cruz pequeña, ella lo coge y lo levanta apuntando el cielo, la cruz se transforma en una espada – miraculous – Esteem gira rápidamente con la espada creando un tornado alrededor de ella, el tornado va hacia el Hakaiwa atrapándolo y ella lo apunta con la espada – hurricane! – el monstruo desaparece volviendo a ser un corazón de la alegría dejando salir una pequeña luz

-¡E-esto es imposible, como es que un simple ataque derrotó a mi Hakaiwa, la siguiente vez las venceré!

Seboneru se va, las tres vuelven a ser normales pero notan que ella todavía sigue transformada y Kazuo despierta muy sorprendido al ver que había otra pretty cure

-E-esto, tú quién eres – dice Yukie

-Soy Cure Esteem

-Me refiero a quién eres en realidad

-Te refieres a mi verdadera identidad

-Sí, podrías decirnos tu nombre

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirles eso todavía

-Por qué no – pregunta Yoshimi

-La verdad es que cuando tengan problemas para vencer un Hakaiwa yo las ayudaré, pero no les diré mi identidad hasta que llegue ese día

-Qué día es ese-rubi

-Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá – ella se va pero Yukie la detiene

-Espera

-¿Eh?

-Podremos verte de nuevo

-Claro que nos veremos de nuevo, pero como dije antes, solo si tienen problemas con un Hakaiwa, cuando ese día llegue les diré quién soy

Ella se va dejando a todos confundidos

-Qué quiso decir con ese día – pregunta Misora

-Alguna de ustedes sabe lo que quiso decir – dice Yukie

-Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos-horu

Todos ven la pequeña luz y van hacia ella

-¿Y esa luz? – pregunta Yoshimi

-Es la luz del corazón de la alegría de Kazuo-chi

-¿El corazón de la alegría? – preguntan todos

-Es un cristal con forma de corazón que guarda la alegría de quién lo tenga-rubi

-Te refieres al de mi hermano

-Claro-rubi

-Pero y esa luz

-La verdad no sé qué es esa luz y no sé por qué salió de su corazón-chi, eso nunca había pasado antes-chi

La luz brilla más por un momento y de transforma en un pedazo de cristal

-Eso es…

-¿Un pedazo de cristal? – pregunta Yoshimi

-Pero cómo es posible que se convierta en eso

Las tres hadas miran el pedazo de cristal y se quedan sorprendidas

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Misora

-N-no es posible-horu

-Ese pedazo es… - dice Ruby

-De la estrella de la alegría-chi

-¡¿Eeeeehhhhh?! – gritan todos

-Pero cómo es eso posible – dice Kazuo

-Creo que cuando mandé la estrella aquí se dividió en varios pedazos-chi

Cheese se pone triste pero luego todos ven que Yukie se levanta

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que cuándo consigamos todos los pedazos podremos reparar la estrella

-Eso crees

Yukie asiente y todos sonríen al saber que todavía había una manera de salvar el reino

-Bueno, todavía hay que celebrar una fiesta, así que vamos

Todos continúan celebrando mientras la chica de antes las seguía observando

-Ustedes pueden lograrlo – susurra y luego se va

{Ending}

**Próximo capítulo:**_ Capítulo 5: ¡Todos a pintar! Un emocionante concurso de dibujo_

* * *

**Yo: Hola a todos, nos vemos de nuevo en este capítulo, y no estoy sola esta vez**

**Yukie: Nosotras también estamos aquí**

**Cheese: En realidad todas estamos-chi**

**Misora: No podíamos dejarlos**

**Ruby: Ya no puedo esperar el siguiente capítulo-rubi**

**Yoshimi: Me sorprende que ahora tengamos que conseguir todos los pedazos para salvar reino**

**Holly: Oye Misora, por qué cada vez que miras la cara de Kazuo te pones roja-horu**

**Misora: B-bueno, e-es que**

**Yo: Él te gusta**

**Yukie: ¡Te gusta Kazuo!, debías decirnos eso antes**

**Yoshimi: Mejor dile que te gusta ahora mismo**

**Misora: ¡Ya dejen de decir eso por favor!**

**Yo: Bueno intentaré que dejen tranquila a Misora, como ahora saben hay otra pretty cure llamada Cure Esteem, nos veremos de nuevo pronto, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**¡Todos a pintar!**_

_**Un emocionante concurso de dibujo**_

Todas salían del instituto y vieron un grupo de personas

-¿Qué están viendo todos? – pregunta Yumiko

-Vamos a ver – dice Yukie, todas la siguen a aquel grupo y ven un hermoso anuncio

-¿Un concurso de dibujo? – dice Murasaki

-A mí me suena divertido – dice Yoshimi

Yukie ve a Misora y nota que se ve muy feliz – Misora, se nota que quieres participar – dice haciendo que las mejillas de su amiga tengan un poco de color rosado

-D-de verdad, cómo lo sabes

-Se nota en tu cara – esta vez habla Yumiko – Y no te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes avisarnos

-Tiene razón, yo pienso igual – dice Murasaki

-¡Igual yo! – dice la muy emocionada Aki levantando la mano solo para recibir un fuerte golpe de Murasaki

-Yo también pienso lo mismo – dice Yoshimi

Todas hacen más feliz a Misora al saber ella que en realidad le estaban dando muy buena suerte – Me esforzaré

{Opening}

-¿Qué haces-rubi?

-Es que voy a participar en el concurso de dibujo que se realizará este viernes

-¡Un concurso de dibujo-rubi! – dice con brillitos en los ojos

-Sí, y todavía sigo sorprendida

-¿De qué-rubi?

-Bueno…

_**Inicia flashback**_

-Miren mi dibujo – dice Yukie

-Es muy bonito – responde Murasaki

-Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito

Todas mostraron sus dibujos, pero todavía no vieron el de Aki

-¡Miren mi asombroso dibujo! – dice Aki y todas ven el dibujo, pero al verlo todas se quedaron traumadas y confundidas

-Eso… - trata de decir Yukie - parece un…

-Pato que fue maltratado por una hormiga con un hacha lleno de sangre en un barco oculto en un bosque tenebroso o… algo así – dice Murasaki

-Por qué dicen eso, lo que dibuje es una casa – dice Aki y a las demás salen un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-¿U-una casa? – dice Misora

-Yo creo que deberías aprender a dibujar – dice Yukie viendo que Yoshimi y Yumiko no pueden hablar por estar muy traumadas y no dejar de ver el ¿dibujo?

-Podrían dejar de decir todo eso

-Si quieres puedes dar un vistazo a tu dibujo – dice Yoshimi saliendo del trauma

-No puede ser tan malo – mira su dibujo y… - ¡Waaaaahhhhh! – se asusta - ¡Pero quién rayos dibujó eso!

Todas la miran

-Tú eres la que dibujó eso – dice Yumiko

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, y… - dice Murasaki y luego mira todo el piso – de dónde sacaste la hoja de papel gigante

-Laaarga historia – responde Aki

-No es una larga historia verdad – le dice Murasaki

A Aki primero le sale una gota en la cabeza y luego mira al suelo apenada – Nop

-Por un momento creí que tú has aumentado el tamaño de la hoja de papel

-Yumiko, sabes que eso es imposible, Aki no pudo usar magia para crear una hoja de papel que tiene un gran tamaño – le dice Murasaki

-jeje es cierto – dice Yumiko

_**Termina flashback**_

-¿D-de verdad eso pasó-rubi? – dice con unos ojos que ahora eran puntos y una gota en la cabeza

-Sí

Ruby nota que su compañera está pensando en algo

-Misora, ¿Te preocupa algo-rubi?

-Es que no sé si ganaré en el concurso, no quiero decepcionar a mis amigas

-No tienes que preocuparte-rubi, yo también participé en un concurso de dibujo el año anterior en Circus Land-rubi

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo también estaba nerviosa-rubi, pero al ver a mis amigas allí fue suficiente para estar más tranquila-rubi, esa es la única vez que participé-rubi

-Ya veo, pero… por qué solo estuviste una vez en el concurso – pregunta Misora

-Siempre es bueno darle la oportunidad a todos-rubi

Misora sonríe por las palabras de Ruby… tenía razón

-Gracias Ruby, ya estoy más tranquila ahora

Mientras en la casa de Yukie

-¡Yuuukiieeeee!

Yukie llega muy rápido a su habitación para encontrar a Cheese siendo perseguida por Sparklet

-Sparklet, que haces en mi habitación

-Q-q-que hace e-ese p-p-perrit-to aquí-chi

-¿Ah? – piensa un momento – no te dije que tenía una perrita

Cheese mueve la cabeza muy rápido tratando de decir que no

-Se me olvido, ella es Sparklet, es una perrita de raza Akita – dice mientras la lleva afuera de su habitación y cierra la puerta

-¿Raza Akita-chi?

-Hay distintas razas de perros como dálmata, chihuahua, pumi o maltés

-Dices que hay más razas de p-perros-chi – dice un poco nerviosa

-Sí, son muchas que ni yo sé cuántas son exactamente

Yukie piensa en algo

-Yukie, que te pasa-chi

-Nada, solo estoy pensando que pasaría si Misora no gana en el concurso de dibujo

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que ir a darle más ánimos en el concurso-chi, eso la hará más feliz-chi

-Eso crees

-Claro que sí-chi

-¡Yukie, puedes venir a ayudarme! – dice su madre desde la cocina

-¡Ya voy!, Cheese quédate aquí para que no pase lo mismo de antes

-Jejeje entendido-chi – suena su estómago – me puedes traer un quesito o un dulce-chi – dice Cheese con brillitos en los ojos

-Está bien – dice Yukie llevando a Sparklet en brazos saliendo de su habitación

Mientras en la mansión, Yoshimi estaba en su habitación en su cama mirando el techo

-¿Qué te pasa-horu?

-Nada, solamente estoy pensando que pasaría si Misora no gana el concurso de dibujo, no quiero que se ponga triste, no sé qué hacer si eso pasa

Su hermano entra en la habitación de Yoshimi preguntando qué pasa, Holly le dice todo y Kazuo y Holly también piensan por un momento hasta que a Holly se le ocurre una idea

-Y si le regalamos algo-horu

Yoshimi se levanta sentándose en su cama - ¿Un regalo?

-Sí, con un regalo ella seguirá feliz

-D-D-Darle un r-regalo – dice Kazuo mientras se sonroja

-Kazuo, tienes la cara un poco roja

La cara de Kazuo se pone más rojo como un tomate mientras agacha su cabeza – N-No es cierto, y no es por e-el r-regalo

Su hermana lo piensa durante unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta de algo – Hermano, no me digas que tú estas

-N-No es cierto – dice muy nervioso

-No puedes engañarme, a ti te gusta Misora

-Te gusta Misora-horu, no puedes negarlo-horu

-Bueno, creo que si estoy enamorado de ella – dice un poco avergonzado

-Lo sabía, ahora hay que decirle mañana a las demás para escoger el regalo de Misora

-¡Okay!

Todas en el instituto hablan sobre el regalo para Misora, se sorprenden de que todas se preocupaban por lo que pasaría si ella no gana y después de clases Misora se va a su casa para terminar el dibujo mientras todas se van a la mansión de Yoshimi para ir todas con su hermano, al día siguiente todos ya estaban en el concurso y en secreto escondieron el regalo

-Vaya cantidad de personas que hay aquí – dice Aki mientras Murasaki la golpea en la frente

-Que te dije de hablar así

-Lo siento

-¿Dónde estará Misora? – pregunta Yumiko mientras la buscaba entre la gran cantidad de personas

-Ya la encontré – les dice Kazuo

-Siempre es bueno que esté "el futuro novio" de Misora – dice Yoshimi burlándose de su hermano mientras este se sonroja un poco y las demás se ríen

Entre la multitud se escondía Bunekutai recordando lo que pasó en Sadness Kingdom

_**Inicia flashback**_

Seboneru trataba de dormir en el sofá de espinas pero seguía molesta

-¡Maldita Cure Esteem, cómo es posible que esa pretty cure me venciera cuando ya iba a eliminar a esas tres!

-Podrías dejar de quejarte, ya me está aburriendo que sigas así solo porque una nueva cure te venciera

-¡Ese es el punto, tonto príncipe!

-¡A quién le dices tonto príncipe, sabes que cada vez que sales del reino tú tienes que actuar como si fueras…!

-¡Taikutsuru, Seboneru, Bunekutai! – les dice la reina llamándolos a la sala del trono, los tres le dicen lo que le pasó a Seboneru la última vez que trató de derrotar a las pretty cure

-Su alteza, deje que yo vaya a eliminar a esas tres pretty cure y a Cure Esteem – dice Bunekutai

-¡Qué! Pero yo quiero vencer a Cure Esteem por lo que me pasó – dice Seboneru un poco molesta

-Seboneru, tú tienes que guardar energías si quieres eliminarlas a las cuatro, Bunekutai, acaba con ellas

-Como ordene – dice mientras desaparece

_**Termina flashback**_

Bunekutai mira por todos lados para ver si alguien tiene un corazón de la alegría dañado

-Que lindos dibujos – dice una chica de 12 años – pero, comparando con los que yo hago – dice mientras se ve que la luz de su corazón de la alegría disminuye – no creo que pueda participar el siguiente año

Bunekutai la ve y aparece frente a ella – Llena el alma de aburrimiento y tristeza, yo te invoco Hakaiwa – dice quitándole el cristal mientras lo junta con un tarro de pintura

-¡Hakaiwa! – grita el monstruo asustando a todos

-¿¡Un Hakaiwa!? – se sorprende Yoshimi

-¡Chicas! – dice Misora llegando a donde están las dos

-Hay que transformarnos – dice Yukie y las tres se esconden para no ser vistas por las personas

-¡Pretty cure cheerful connection!

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

Las tres corren entre la multitud llegando hasta el Hakaiwa

-¿Quién habrá hecho aparecer un Hakaiwa esta vez? – pregunta Friendly

-¡Fue Bunekutai-horu!

-Bunekai – dice Party mientras a todas le salen una gota

-Hakaiwa, atácalas

El Hakaiwa usa su brocha tratando de golpearlas pero falla, Fantasy intenta darle una patada en el brazo derecho pero el monstruo la golpea con la brocha pintándola de color rojo, Friendly lo golpea múltiples veces pero falla en uno terminando lastimada por un cabezazo del Hakaiwa, Party evita los golpes del Hakaiwa durante un rato hasta que ella le da un puñetazo en la cara, pero luego él se levanta muy enojado con ellas y las pinta de color negro, ellas se resbalan por la pintura que está en el suelo al intentar avanzar para golpearlo

-Hakaiwa, acaba con ellas

El monstruo trata de dar el último golpe pero recibe una patada de alguien más

-Cure Esteem – dicen las tres felices al verla

-Chicas, están bien – les pregunta la peli morada

-¡Sí! – dice Party mientras se levanta al igual que las demás

Las cuatro corren hacia el Hakaiwa dándole una patada cuádruple en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-¡Pretty cure magic wind! – el rayo de viento se agranda un poco sorprendiendo a las demás mientras purifica al Hakaiwa volviendo a ser un cristal

Bunekutai desaparece mientras del cristal sale una luz que se convierte en un pedazo de cristal

-Que bien, encontramos el segundo pedazo de la estrella de la alegría – dice una feliz Friendly viendo que el cristal volvía a su dueña mientras ella despertaba

-Gracias por ayudarnos Cure Esteem… ¿eh? – Party voltea pero ella ya se había ido

-Ya se fue – dice Fantasy mientras las tres volvían a ser las de antes preguntándose a dónde se fue

El concurso seguía y ya era el momento de anunciar al ganador

-Este año la ganadora del concurso de dibujo es… - dice mientras todos se ponen nerviosos por saber quién ganó - ¡Misora Tobukai!

Todos se alegran por saber que su amiga había ganado, pasó un rato desde que el concurso terminó y todos estaban afuera

-Mi-so-ra – dice Aki cantando – tenemos una sorpresa para ti

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Ten tu regalo – dice Yukie feliz

-Ábrelo – dice Murasaki

Misora lo abre viendo que le regalaron un peluche de osito celeste que tiene una flor en su oreja derecha – Es muy lindo – dice mientras lo abraza – muchas gracias

-Nos alegra que te gustara – dice Yumiko

-Mi hermano fue el que lo eligió – dice Yoshimi haciendo que Kazuo se sonroje

-¡Yo-Yoshimi! – le grita muy avergonzado haciendo que las demás se rían incluyendo a Misora que también se sonroja un poco

{Ending}

**Próximo capítulo: **_Capítulo 6: Lo que queremos ser en el futuro Un sueño en el hielo_

* * *

**Yo: Pensaron que dejaría de escribir, se equivocaron, lo que pasa es que estoy en mi tercer año de secundaria y tengo que estudiar, hacer las tareas (muy aburrido) y otra cosa es que en el tiempo libre estaba viendo anime y jugando videojuegos en mi consola, si se preguntan qué pasó con las demás pues tuve que tranquilizarlas con ayuda de alguien que estará en otra historia**

**¿?: Ella está hablando de mí**

**Yo: Kirane, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Kirane: Bueno es que como no podía tranquilizarlas tuve que cantar para hacerlas dormir**

**Yo: ¿Ahora eres un pokemón?**

**Kirane: No, pero pronto conoceré a los pokemón y a otros peleadores que viven en una mansión**

**Yo: ¿Te refieres a los de uno de los videojuegos más populares de Nintendo?**

**Kirane: Sí, ya que yo vivo en ese mundo y mi collar tiene ese símbolo, lo que significa que…**

**Yo: Ya entendí, bueno tenemos que ver cómo están las demás, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, nos veremos de nuevo**

**Kirane: Adiós, que tengan un maravilloso día, semana o mes**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Lo que queremos ser en el futuro**_

_**Un sueño en el hielo**_

Las tres estaban en el parque, Misora tenía su osito en brazos mientras veía a Yoshimi y a Yukie patinando

-Waaahh – grita Yukie tratando de mantener el equilibrio y ¿patinando?, se dirigía a algo que posiblemente le daría un dolor de cabeza

-¡Ten cuidado con el…! – advierte Yoshimi pero ya era tarde – árbol

Los ojos de Yukie ahora eran remolinos mientras Misora la ayuda a levantarse

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta

-Sí

Las dos ven a Yoshimi patinando como si fuera una profesional, se sorprenden al ver que no se tropezó ni tenía dificultades al patinar

-Yoshimi eso fue genial – dice Yukie

-Gracias – les responde feliz

-Tienes una gran habilidad patinando

-¿Eso creen? – pregunta un poco avergonzada

-Sí – dice Misora y luego cambia de tema –tengo una pregunta

-¿Cuál es? – dice Yukie

-Me preguntaba qué es lo que quieren ser cuando seamos mayores

Esa pregunta resonaba en la mente de Yoshimi – "_Lo que quiero ser… cuando sea mayor"_

{Opening}

-Hoy es un bonito día – dice Yukie muy alegre

-Para ser primavera hace un poco de calor – dice Misora tratando de refrescarse agitando un libro de geometría

Mientras en otro lado del instituto Ōyorokobi, Yoshimi seguía pensando en el día de ayer

_**Inicia flashback**_

-_Me preguntaba qué es lo que quieren ser cuando seamos mayores_

_-¿Cuándo seamos mayores? – dice Yukie_

_-Sí_

_-Pues – dice Yukie haciendo una pausa – yo quiero ser una organizadora de eventos_

_-Eso suena muy divertido_

_-Misora tiene razón, la fiesta que organizaste fue muy emocionante, incluso mi hermano se veía más feliz_

_-Yo creo que era por Misora – dice Yukie bromeando haciendo que su amiga se sonroje_

_-E-Eso no es cierto, bueno – dice tratando de cambiar ese tema – lo que quiero ser en el futuro es ser una maga_

_-Hacer magia, eso suena divertido_

_-Sí, la razón por la que quiero ser maga, es porque quiero que todos puedan sentir que la magia es como estar en un mundo en donde la fantasía se vuelve una realidad_

_-Bueno, quiero ser organizadora de eventos porque quiero que todos sean felices y se diviertan, mostrando una sonrisa que pueda brillar_

_-Genial, y tú – mira a Yoshimi - ¿qué quieres ser en el futuro?_

_-Bueno…, la verdad no lo he pensado todavía_

_-No te preocupes – dice Yukie_

_-Cuando sepas lo que quieres hacer en el futuro nos lo dices – dice Misora_

_-Y tienes mucho tiempo para saberlo_

_-De acuerdo, lo pensaré_

_**Termina flashback**_

-No sé qué quiero ser

-¿Todavía no lo sabes-horu? – le dice desde su maleta del instituto

-¿Eh?

-Depende de lo que te gusta hacer-horu

-Lo que me gusta hacer

-Sí, sabes qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre-horu

Ella lo piensa y finalmente se da cuenta

-Tienes razón, ya sé lo que quiero ser, gracias Holly

-Para eso están las amigas-horu

Yoshimi seguía pensando en cuál sería la razón de lo que quiere ser, el día pasa muy rápido para ella con solo pensar en ello.

Después de llegar a su hogar se va a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, al llegar ve que solamente había una niña peliverde de 9 años, se resbala y trata de no caer pero no da resultado, en ese momento Yoshimi evita que la niña tenga un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias señorita – le dice queriendo llorar

-No estés triste – trata de calmarla – ¿Te sucede algo?

Ella, ya calmada, le responde – Lo que pasa es que me gusta patinar pero – hace una pausa – cada vez que lo intento me caigo

-Ya veo, y ¿dónde están tus padres? – dice haciendo que la niña empiece a llorar

-E-Ellos e-es-están mu-muertos – esas palabras hacen que Yoshimi hubiera querido no decir esa pregunta

-Lo siento – le da un abrazo para que dejara de llorar

Piensa en algo para que la niña sonría de nuevo, se le ocurre una idea

-Te gusta patinar pero dices que te caes ¿verdad?

Ella asiente

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a patinar?

La niña se sorprende – D-De verdad señorita – Yoshimi asiente con una sonrisa

Le da de la mano para levantarla y ayudarla a patinar. Ambas pasan un rato juntas y Yoshimi se alegra de que ella aprenda lo básico tan rápido

-Bien hecho – le dice y luego ve que la niña la abraza

-Gracias señorita – le dice muy feliz

Yoshimi sonríe, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Nota que ya está oscureciendo y se da cuenta de algo

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Sí

-¿Dónde duermes?

-Aquí

-¿Duermes aquí?

-Sí, aunque tengo un poco de frío cuando duermo

Yoshimi piensa un rato

-¿Quieres dormir en mi hogar?

-¿En su hogar? – pregunta inocentemente

-Sí, ya no tendrás frío

-Enserio, muchas gracias

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Midori Fukubashi

-Encantada de conocerte Midori, soy Yoshimi Yūjō

Al llegar a la mansión Midori se sorprende de que Yoshimi pertenezca a una familia adinerada

Ella le enseña la habitación para visitas que está al lado de su habitación

-Woww – La niña ve que la habitación tenía las paredes de color verde hierbabuena, el piso era blanco, una cama en el lado izquierdo junto a la ventana con cortinas transparentes con un balcón que tiene una vista hacia el jardín de atrás, un armario blanco con detalles de flores verdes en el lado derecho de la habitación y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama – Es muy bonito

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, el verde es mi color favorito – dice Midori saltando hacia la cama

-Me alegra que te gustara – se sienta a su lado – dormirás aquí para no tener frío ¿de acuerdo?

Midori asiente. Su estómago suena y Yoshimi se da cuenta

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Sí, últimamente no comí bien

Ambas se van al comedor para comer ramen y luego ir las dos a sus habitaciones a dormir

-Buenas noches señorita Yoshimi

-Buenas noches Midori

Al entrar en su habitación ya tenía su pijama puesta, se encuentra con Holly durmiendo en su camita y el sonido de la puerta la despierta

-Oh, lamento haberte despertado Holly

-No hay problema-horu, y ¿por qué te tardaste un poco para ir a dormir-horu?

Yoshimi se cubre para dormir abrigada – Porque hoy conocí a una niña en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, se llama Midori y ahora está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado

-¿Por qué está durmiendo aquí-horu?, debería dormir en su casa con sus padres-horu

-Ese es el problema, no tiene padres – dice un poco triste

-Ya veo – dice también triste por entender lo que quería decir su compañera – entonces… dónde vivirá ella-horu

-Todavía no lo sé exactamente, tendrá que dormir aquí por ahora hasta encontrar una familia que la adopte – dice cerrando los ojos para dormir

Al día siguiente despierta y se pone su uniforme, baja de las escaleras y le dice a una sirvienta que cuide de Midori, pero al salir se tropieza de la nada y luego se va al instituto

-¿Siempre le pasa eso? – pregunta de manera inocente

-A veces, no te preocupes es lo normal en ella, pero ahora que lo pienso, ya no se cae tantas veces como antes de tener sus primeras amigas

-¿Primeras amigas?

-Las conoció hace poco, son la señorita Yukie y la señorita Misora y creo que Misora siente algo por su hermano

-¿Yoshimi tiene un hermano? No lo sabía y ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Es que ayer se fue a dormir en la casa de un amigo y tiene 15 años

-Ya veo

Mientras en el instituto

-Dices que ella ahora está viviendo en la mansión temporalmente hasta que la adopten – dice Yukie

Yoshimi solo asiente

-Podemos conocerla – dice Yumiko

-Sí, pueden ir esta tarde

-Gracias pero… tengo club de arquería hoy

-Y yo tengo club de historia los martes y jueves, así que no puedo ir hoy – dice Murasaki

-Hablando de hoy, Aki faltó a clases, que creen que está haciendo ahora – dice Misora atrayendo la atención de las demás, sabiendo que era la menor del grupo

-No lo sabemos – dicen todas

El día pasa y ahora todos los estudiantes se van a sus casas y otros se quedan para las actividades que hace cada club

Seboneru ve el instituto desde el cielo observando si alguien sería de utilidad para sus planes y se fija en un chico y lo sigue

-No sé a qué club unirme – se ve el cristal oscurecerse – creo que no tengo talento

Seboneru se acerca a su oído y le susurra – Ríndete, si no tienes talento es mejor que hagas desaparecer todo lo que te hace recordarlo – del cristal empieza a rodearla un aura negra – ¡Llena el alma de aburrimiento y tristeza, yo te invoco Hakaiwa!

El Hakaiwa tenía forma de una estrella plateada muy brillante con unas marcas moradas y rojas haciendo que pareciera que estaba roto, grita muy fuerte no solo asustando a los estudiantes, también lo escuchan toda la ciudad de Ataerukobi, la tres estaban caminando muy cerca de él

-¡Es un Hakaiwa-chi! – grita y todas se esconden para transformarse

-¡Pretty cure, cheerful connection!

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

Las tres empiezan a golpear al monstruo logrando romperlo

-¿Y ya? – dice Party confundida

-Creo que esta vez no hubo muchos problemas – dice Friendly

-No estoy tan segura, miren – dice Fantasy señalando los pedazos juntarse y el Hakaiwa se levanta

-Ahora sí se enojó – dice Party viendo que de las puntas salía humo

El monstruo empezó a rodar tratando de aplastarlas pero ella lo esquivaron, Fantasy salta e intenta darle una patada pero al hacerlo se queda pegada a él y este con la luz la quema, Party lo golpea por atrás y ayuda a su amiga a liberarse, sabían que no podían patearlo y eso ahora era un problema

-Veo que tienen problemas con mi Hakaiwa jajaja – nota que el viento es más fuerte y todas miran arriba, era un helicóptero con una reportera y un camarógrafo grabándolas – creo que mi monstruo será famoso jijiji

-Solo vinieron por qué tu Hakaiwa gritó y todos lo escucharon – dice Friendly decidida a acabar con él y que todo se tranquilice - ¡Pretty cure light flash! – su poder aumenta y la luz se hace más fuerte, purificando el cristal y dejando ver otro pedazo de cristal

-Ayyyy… ¡Esto no se quedará así la próxima vez! – dice molesta y se va

-Lo lograron-horu

-Que bien, consiguieron otro pedazo-rubi – dice y luego se esconden al ver a la reportera acercarse

-Disculpen pero podrían decirnos ¿qué era ese monstruo que apareció, quién lo hizo y cómo lo hicieron desaparecer?

-Era un Hakaiwa, fue creado por Seboneru, una de los tres que vinieron de Sadness Kingdom y solo les diremos que las pretty cure pueden hacerlos desaparecer

-¿Pretty cure?

-Sí – dice Cheese apareciendo con las otras dos – Las guerreras legendarias de la luz-chi

-No se asuste, solo son hadas de Circus Land

-¿Circus Land?

-Es un reino que fue invadido por ellos – dice Fantasy

-Y estamos reuniendo todos pedazos como este para salvar el reino y a sus habitantes, y está en otro mundo – dice Party

-Y que no pase lo mismo aquí – dice Friendly

-Gracias por aclararnos las dudas – dice la reportera - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Cure Party, Cure Fantasy, Cure Friendly y ellas son Cheese, Ruby y Holly – dice Party presentándolas

-Las Funnyheart Pretty cure – dicen las tres

-Muchas gracias – dice viendo que ahora se retiraban a otro lugar

-Ya me estaba asustando – dice Yukie

-Lo bueno es que no volvimos a la normalidad delante de todos – dice Misora

-Cambiando de tema, quieren ir a mi mansión para presentarles a Midori – dice y las dos asienten – Bueno vamos

Ya casi llegaban pero la rubia empieza a decirles algo

-Y ya sé lo que quiero ser – dice atrayendo la atención de las demás – Quiero ser patinadora artística

-¿Por qué?

-Pueda que me tropiece de la nada, pero patinando puedo mostrar a la otra yo, quiero que sepan que aunque me caiga vuelvo a levantarme

-Quieres decir que el hielo es como un amigo al patinar – dice Misora, Yoshimi solo asiente

-Creo que tienes razón – dice viendo su mansión, pensando en su nueva amiga

{Ending}

**Próximo capítulo:** _Capítulo 7: El nuevo poder y la nueva hermana_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**El nuevo poder y la nueva hermana**_

Un Hakaiwa con forma de espejo con brazos de espada estaba destruyendo edificios en la ciudad

-Sigue así, y no tardes demasiado que me aburro – decía cierto príncipe

De un edificio salieron tres siluetas

-No permitiremos que sigas destruyendo esta ciudad Takitsuru

-Vaya, ya apareció la tonta y ¡cuántas veces debo repetirte que mi nombre es Taikutsuru! – mira con enojo a las tres - ¡Hakaiwa, acaba con ellas!

-Y ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy tonta!

Las tres saltan hacia el monstruo esquivando las espadas logrando darle una triple patada, el Hakaiwa cambia las espadas por brazos logrando golpear a Fantasy y Friendly, pero Party pasa por debajo de él y ella agarra su pierna levantándolo, le da varias vueltas y lo lanza contra el suelo

-¡Hazlo ahora-chi! – grita desde un árbol

-¡Pretty cure, sparkling sound! – su ataque hace que el sonido sea más fuerte purificando el cristal de una mujer

-Lo lograron-rubi – dice agarrando el pedazo de cristal

La reportera se acerca a ellas – Aquí tenemos a nuestras heroínas las pretty cure que nos salvaron del monstruo una vez más, yo al igual que todos estamos agradecidos de que ellas nos ayuden cuando hay peligro en la ciudad de Ataerukobi – dice y ellas saludan a la cámara

{Opening}

Todas estaban en la mansión de Yoshimi y Aki estaba mirando a los ojos a Midori – Es… muy… - cierra sus ojos – ¡Tierna! – la abraza casi sin dejarla respirar

-S-su-suel… tame – trata de soltarse

Sin avisar Murasaki le da un golpe en la cabeza, Aki solamente suelta a la niña – Puedes abrazarla pero no la dejes sin aire

-Eso dolió – dice sobándose su cabeza

-Me escuchaste – le da una mirada asesina

-Sí, ya no hay problema jeje – dice un poco nerviosa

-Es muy bonita la ropa que le compraste Yoshimi – dice Yumiko viendo el conjunto de Midori

-De verdad que es una niña muy hermosa – dice Yukie

-Ella también es muy amable – dice Misora – desde que Yukie y yo la conocimos fue muy simpática con nosotras

-Hola perrito – dice Midori acariciando a Sparklet

-Y creo que Sparklet también tiene una nueva amiga – dice Yukie viendo a ambas al igual que las demás

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, todas ya se estaban yendo a sus casas después de jugar con Sparklet en el parque

-Hoy realmente fue un día divertido – dice Yukie cargando a su perrita

-A-aunque por p-poco nos descubren-chi – dice estando cerca se Spaklet

-Mejor no hables cuando estamos con ellas al igual que en el instituto, entendido Cheese

-Entendido-chi – se queda callada un momento – Me puedes dar un dulce-chi – dice con brillitos en los ojos

-No te preocupes, te daré en la casa

-Bien-chi

Mientras las dos llegaban a su casa, Yoshimi recibió una llamada de sus padres

-Estarán aquí mañana

-Sí, los problemas con la empresa de Estados Unidos ya está resuelto y volveremos a estar todos juntos – decía la voz de una mujer en el teléfono

-Estaremos en la mansión a las 11:00

-Que bien, porque quiero presentarles a mis amigas

-¿Amigas? – decía la voz de un hombre – Que bueno, nosotros estamos muy felices de que finalmente tengas amigas

-No es necesario agradecer, las llamaré para que vengan a conocerlas

-De acuerdo, adiós hija, nos veremos mañana, te queremos

-Yo también los quiero, adiós – dice colgando el teléfono

-¿Quién era? – dice Midori acercándose a ella

-Eran mis padres, vendrán mañana

-Quiero conocerlos – dice saltando de alegría

-Solo hay que esperar y los conocerás

A la mañana siguiente todas ya estaban en la mansión esperando a los padres de Yoshimi

-Padre, madre, ellas son mis amigas: Yukie, Misora, Aki, Murasaki, Yumiko y ella es Midori

-Encantada de conocerlas, soy Ayaka Yūjō

-Y yo soy Hiroshi Yūjō, es un gusto que nuestra hija tenga amigas como ustedes

Ayaka mira a Midori y ve que es una niña muy bonita, la niña le sonríe a ambos

Después de que todas junto con toda la familia de la rubia conversaran, y con algunos problemitas y bromas por parte de Aki, todas se van a sus casas, dejando a la familia y a Midori en la mansión

-Kazuo, de qué hablan Yoshimi y sus padres en la sala

-De seguro no es nada, quieres ir al parque a jugar

-De acuerdo – dice muy feliz y los dos salen al parque

Yoshimi hablaba con sus padres sobre Midori, el por qué está en la mansión, lo que le pasó a sus padres y en dónde la encontró, viendo que ahora ambos están tristes después de escuchar todo

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó – dice su padre

-Sí, quiero que ella tenga unos padres que sean amables como ella, solamente quiero verla feliz

Su madre escucha atentamente a su hija, entonces le llega una idea que seguro le sorprenderá a Yoshimi y Kazuo

En Sadness Kingdom, el príncipe Taikutsuru estaba andando por los pasillos oscuros pensando en alguna forma para vencer a las pretty cure

-Sigues siendo el mismo aburriandante de siempre, te molesta algo, si es así ¡déjame dormir!

-Y tú deja de hablarme si no quieres que te hable

-Ya lo hiciste

-Tú… eres… - voltea muy molesto para tomar un poco de aire - ¡Dejarás de molestarme y cuándo eso pase te voy a….! – voltea y ve a una Seboneru dormida - ¡ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!

-Sí, te escuche y por favor déjame dormir – dice levantando su mano y la mueve a los lados indicando que se fuera

-"_Como quieras doble personalidad"_

Sigue caminando por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta llega al salón del trono y frente a él está su madre

-Hijo, qué haces aquí – le pregunta la reina

-Lo que pasa es que desde la última vez que me enfrente a ellas sentí que algo me faltaba para acabar con ellas – dice con los brazos cruzados

-Creo que ya es momento de que ustedes usen esto – le entrega un cuchillo plateado con un diamante negro dividido a la mitad – es la Death Knife, con esto tu poder aumentará, ahora ve y acaba con ellas

-Como ordene – dice y desaparece

Yukie estaba ayudando a su madre limpiando la casa

-¿ya terminaste de limpiar la sala y tu habitación?

-Sí

-Siempre puedo contar con tu ayuda

-No hay de que

Cerca de la casa de Yukie estaba Taikutsuru viendo el parque desde el cielo

-¿Quién será el primero en caer? – ve a un joven trotando alrededor del parque – creo que ya lo encontré

Él baja al suelo frente al joven - ¡Cae en el agujero eterno del aburrimiento y la tristeza, yo te invoco Hakaiwa! – dice mientras hace atravesar el cuchillo atrapando el corazón de la alegría, el cristal oscurece empezando a rodearla el aura negra y empieza a romperse, el Hakaiwa tenía forma de una botella con agua y los brazos tenían discos

-Yukie – dice susurrando – apareció un Hakaiwa

-Ahora – piensa en alguna idea para salir – Mamá tengo que salir a tomar aire fresco, me voy

-A dónde… - dice pero ella ya se fue a una velocidad casi imposible

Yukie corre hacia el Hakaiwa y ve que Misora y Yoshimi estaban a su lado, se esconden en un callejón

-¡Pretty cure, cheerful connection!

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

Las tres se acercan al Hakaiwa

-No dejaremos que destruyas la ciudad, te venceremos por la diversión y la alegría de todos

Las tres saltan y le dan una triple patada, el Hakaiwa les lanza los discos y ellas intentan esquivarlos pero eran demasiados, uno golpea a Friendly haciendo que ella choque contra un árbol, Fantasy salta de disco en disco para llegar al monstruo y lo golpea en la cara, pero el Hakaiwa le lanza un rayo negro con rojo que la lastima, ella cae al suelo tratando de levantarse, Party le da puñetazos pero ve que no le hacen daño, el Hakaiwa la golpea muy fuerte y ella choca contra una pared, trata de moverse pero ve que de su mano salía un poco de sangre, Fantasy ve que su rodilla se había raspado y a Friendly le dolía muy fuerte su brazo derecho

-¡Cure Party-chi!

-¡Levántense-rubi!

-¡Por favor-horu!

-Ven que ahora ustedes dejarán de existir para siempre

-No nos daremos por vencidas – dice Friendly

-Es verdad, no dejaremos que destruyas la ciudad y le hagas daño al mundo – dice Fantasy

-La alegría y la diversión nunca dejarán de existir, porque nosotras lo protegeremos – dice Party

-Eso es tonto, Hakaiwa ya sabes que hacer

El Hakaiwa corre hacia ellas

-¡No dejaremos que destruyas esta ciudad! – gritan las tres haciendo aparecer una luz muy brillante que las rodea

-¡Q-que demonios está pasando! – dice Taikutsuru viendo la luz

-¡Pretty cure – las tres juntan sus manos cada una, luego las levantan al cielo haciendo aparecer varias estrellas – stellar – giran y cada una con su mano derecha abierta apuntan al Hakaiwa – rain! – las estrellas se dirigen hacia el monstruo cubriéndolo de luz purificándolo

El corazón de la alegría deja de estar roto y vuelve a la normalidad mientras los daños también desaparecen

-¡No vivirán para siempre pretty cure, algún día acabaré con ustedes! – dice mientras desaparece

-Que bien, no solo tenemos otro pedazo de la estrella de la alegría, también obtuvimos un nuevo poder – dice Yukie

-Pero ahora deben tener cuidado-chi, nunca se sabe cuándo atacaran de nuevo-chi

-Eso es cierto – dice Misora

Ven que Yoshimi estaba hablando con alguien por el celular

-¿Quieren que vuelva? ¿Para qué?... ¿Una sorpresa?, entendido

-¿Quién era? – pregunta Misora

-Era mi padre, dice que tiene una sorpresa y quiere que vaya

-¿Podemos ir? – dice Yukie

-Sí, Cheese y Ruby también

-Pero ellos no saben lo de las pretty cure-rubi

-En realidad… lo saben desde que les dije ayer que todos en la mansión lo sabían y no quería que fueran los únicos que no lo saben al igual que Midori jeje – dice muy rápido haciendo que todas se caigan al estilo anime excepto Holly

-Bueno no hay remedio-rubi

Todas llegan a la mansión y ven que en la sala las estaban esperando Ayaka y Hiroshi junto con Midori y Kazuo también la esperaba para saber la sorpresa

-Madre, padre, vine con mis amigas y las hadas para decirnos la sorpresa, ¿qué es?

Sus padres solo se miran un momento muy felices y luego ven a sus hijos

-A partir de ahora Midori es parte de la familia, es su nueva hermana

-H-hermana – dice Yoshimi sorprendida

-¿De verdad? – pregunta Kazuo

Su padre asiente

-Espero que nos llevemos bien – dice Midori a los dos

-Claro que sí – dice abrazándola al igual que su hermano

-Felicidades, ahora eres una hermana mayor-chi

-Pero cómo es que… - dice Kazuo mirando a sus padres

-Hemos firmado los papeles de adopción – dice Ayaka mostrando los papeles

Todos estaban muy alegres de que Midori ya tenía una familia

{Ending}

**Próximo capítulo:** _Capítulo 8: Fiesta de pijamas en casa de Aki ¡Las bromas están en todos lados!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**Fiesta de pijamas en casa de Aki**_

_**¡Las bromas están en todos lados!**_

Yukie estaba en el salón de ciencias junto con sus compañeros

-Ahora coloquemos dos gotas de este líquido en el recipiente, y cuidado de colocar más – dice la profesora de ciencias a los alumnos que estaban en parejas

-Mira Yumiko, el color cambió a verde – dice Yukie

-Es un bonito color, me recuerda a la naturaleza

-¡Aki cuidado, creo que va a…!

Murasaki intentó que su amiga dejara de estar tan emocionada durante todo el día que hasta escribió cualquier cosa en clase de letras, resolvió mal un ejercicio de matemáticas usando operaciones al azar, corrió mil vueltas a la escuela en gimnasia cuando debía correr una vuelta dentro del gimnasio. Ahora hizo una explosión dejando a todos cubiertos de humo incluyendo el salón entero

-…Explotar – dice mientras un poco de humo salía de su boca

{Opening}

Después de que terminara la clase todas se reunieron en la hora del almuerzo

-¿Pero qué les pasó? – dice Yoshimi

-Aki – dicen Yukie, Murasaki y Yumiko al mismo tiempo

-Ya veo – dice Misora

-¡¿Y yo qué hice?!

-Hiciste explotar el salón de ciencias por colocar todo el líquido cuando debimos colocar dos gotas – dice Murasaki dándole una palmada en la frente

-Ni que fuera para tanto

Murasaki solo la golpea en la cabeza dejándola tirada en el suelo

-Hoy estás con más energía de lo normal, ¿pasa algo? – dice Yumiko

-Les diré en la salida – dice Aki todavía en el suelo con los ojos en forma de remolinos y estrellas rodeando su cabeza

Yukie estaba llegando a su casa para escoger que llevar a casa de Aki, la razón es que sería la primera vez que visitaría su casa y se quedaría una noche junto con las demás

-Hola mamá, hola Sparklet – dice corriendo a su habitación

Ella lanza su maleta del instituto en la cama

-¡Oye, me dolió-chi! – dice saliendo de su escondite - ¿Por qué estás tan apurada-chi?

-Es que Aki nos invitó a todas a una fiesta de pijamas y debo estar allí en menos de una hora

-¿Por qué-chi?

-Bueno… ella lo dijo así

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre-chi?

Yukie se detiene durante un segundo al darse cuenta de que olvidó decirle a su madre sobre eso

-Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé – dice bajando rápido – mamá, Aki me invitó a mí y a mis amigas a una pijamada en su casa, ¿puedo ir?

-Claro que sí hijita pero ten cuidado en el camino

Pero después de escuchar solo tres palabras ella sale a toda velocidad – Adiós mamá, adiós Sparklet, vuelvo mañana

-A… adiós, le diré a tu padre sobre la pijamada

Yukie llega a la casa de Aki

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-Casi llegas tarde – dice Aki abriendo la puerta de su casa mostrando a las demás en la sala

-Lo sé

Después de un largo rato de diversión y tonterías por parte de Aki, la noche ya había llegado y faltaban dos horas para dormir

-Oye… ¿Por qué estas sonriendo así? - dice Yumiko a la pelinaranja

En ese momento escucharon que Yoshimi gritaba desde la cocina. Todas fueron a ver qué pasaba y vieron que la rubia estaba cubierta de caramelo y crema de vainilla

-¡¿Quién me hizo esta broma?!

La única respuesta que recibió fueron unos confetis que salieron de una bolsa

-¿Esto es enserio? – dice levantándose intentando no resbalar para ducharse y tratar de que el caramelo salga de su cabello

-¡Primera en caer! – dice Aki con un cartel que decía _"Primera en caer: Yoshimi (°w^)"_ deteniendo el paso de su amiga

Nadie entendía que pasaba hasta que Aki decide romper el silencio

-Tuve una idea para finalizar esta pijamada antes de dormir, y jugaremos… _Batalla de bromas en casa_. Cada una de ustedes deberá encontrar el tesoro escondido que yo debo proteger, deben evitar las trampas que hay por toda la casa y hacerle bromas a las demás para que una pueda tratar de encontrar mi tesoro – dice la pelinaranja

-Y cómo lo encontraremos – dice Yukie

-Cada una debe coger una tarjeta de esta caja, Yoshimi… tú ya perdiste

-Lo sé, y me voy a tomar una ducha antes de irme a dormir – dice saliendo de la cocina

Todas ya tenían sus tarjetas, una decía una pista sobre dónde estaba el tesoro y otra decía todos los lugares de las trampas que debían evitar. Yukie tenía una tarjeta que decía _"El rayo de luz solo se puede ver una vez al día"_

-Hola Yukie-chi

Yukie solo se asusta por la sorpresa que le da su compañera hada

-Casi me das un paro cardiáco Cheese

-Lo siento, pero me preguntaba que hacías afuera durante la noche-chi

-Estoy en un juego en el cual debo evitar caer en una broma de Aki y encontrar el tesoro que ella esconde, pero no le veo sentido a esta frase

Cheese desde el hombro de Yukie lee lo que dice la tarjeta

-Creo que lo que quiere decir es que en un lugar de esta casa debe haber solo un rayo de luz que ilumine una habitación, y según por la hora que es, el rayo de luz debe verse durante la noche

Yukie empieza a tener una idea de cuál era ese lugar y escucha un ruido de metal desde adentro de la casa

-¡Segunda en caer: Yumiko!

Ahora solo quedaban ella, Misora y Murasaki. No debía perder tiempo y pensar en alguna broma para ganar

Cerca de allí estaba Seboneru observando la casa de Aki

-Espero que esta Death Knife me ayude a derrotarlas – su cuchillo era igual al de Taikutsuru pero el diamante dividido a la mitad tenía el lado derecho de color rojo y el otro de color morado

Ella no era la única que observaba la casa, otra chica se escondía detrás de un árbol

-Veo que ellas tienen un nuevo poder… pero ya no falta mucho para esperar a que ella aparezca

Mientras tanto Yukie ya había terminado de construir una trampa

-¿Estás segura de que funcionará-chi?

-Eso te lo aseguro, pero mejor vayamos a donde está el tesoro

Ambas siguen caminando con cuidado ya que mientras más se acercaban al tesoro había más trampas que antes

Murasaki no veía nada en la oscuridad de los pasillos y termina tropezándose con un cable, una cubeta con agua totalmente fría le cae encima, es cubierta por pegamento y varias plumas de colores la cubren

-Esto ya parece una broma pesada – dice tratando de contener su furia hasta que una chica pelinegra aparece detrás de ella

-Esto será fácil

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? – dice Murasaki un poco asustada al verla aparecer frente a ella

-Solo te diré que esta será la última vez que verás la luz del día, la noche es mejor al igual que la oscuridad – ella saca su Death Knife - ¡Cae en el agujero eterno del aburrimiento y la tristeza, yo te invoco Hakaiwa! – dice mientras hace atravesar el cuchillo logrando atrapar el corazón de la alegría de Murasaki, luego aparece un Hakaiwa con forma de pegamento y sus brazos tenían plumas afiladas

-¡Yukie, apareció un Hakaiwa-chi!

-Entiendo, ¿dónde está?

-En el jardín delantero de la casa-chi

Ambas llegan reuniéndose Misora y Yoshimi

-¿Qué hacen aquí Ruby y Holly?

-No es momento para hacer preguntas-rubi

-Tránsformense ahora-horu

Las tres sacan sus PrePhone y sus CureChip

-¡Pretty cure, cheerful connection!

-¡La felicidad que brilla en las fiestas, Cure Party!

-¡La imaginación que vuela en el cielo, Cure Fantasy!

-¡La amistad que nos ilumina, Cure Friendly!

-¡Tres corazones latiendo de alegría entre las estrellas, Funnyheart Pretty cure!

-Enserio creen que vencerán a mi Hakaiwa mientras duermo – dice Seboneru antes de bostezar

A las tres solo les sale una gota en la cabeza

-A… Acaso es eso en lo único que piensas Seboru – dice Party

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que mi nombre es Seboneru, NO Seboru?! Me da igual, Hakaiwa acaba con ellas mientras duermo – dice y luego hace aparecer un sofá con espinas

El Hakaiwa intenta atacarlas con sus plumas afiladas pero ellas lo esquivan con un salto. El monstruo salta logrando alcanzar a Fantasy e intenta golpearla múltiples veces pero ella se defendía hasta que en un descuido el Hakaiwa logra golpearla mandándola al suelo

-¡Fantasy, ¿estás bien?! – dice Friendly desde el techo de la casa

-Sí, pero… siento que ese Hakaiwa tiene el mismo poder que el de Taikutsuru – dice Fantasy mientras se levanta

-Solo espero que nuestras amigas estén a salvo en la casa – dice la pelirosa

-No estoy tan segura de eso-horu

-¿Por qué?

Las hadas señalan a Murasaki tirada en el suelo

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar – dice Party muy enojada al igual que las otras dos

Las tres corren hacia él mientras esquivaban las plumas afiladas que lanzaba. Pero no sabían que era una trampa y el Hakaiwa empieza a girar muy rápido formando un remolino que las atrapó, cuando se detiene todas salen disparadas contra el suelo. El monstruo iba a aplastarlas con su puño pero una chica lo golpea y luego lo patea mandándolo lejos de ellas

-¡Cure Esteem! – dicen las tres mientras se levantan

-Algo me decía que esta vez necesitarían mi ayuda

-¿Eh?

-Tengo un plan – dice sonriendo y las demás lo entienden

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo, debes acabar con ellas y en especial a Cure Party y Cure Esteem! – dice Seboneru mientras se despierta

Sin darse cuenta las tres lo atacan por sorpresa a los lados mientras Esteem estaba parada esperando la señal

-Acaso ella se rendirá – dice Seboneru

-Eso es lo que tú pensarías pero no es cierto – dice Party

Las tres lo lanzan hacia arriba con una triple patada y luego hacen lo mismo pero en dirección a Esteem. Ella hace aparecer su Esteem Cross en su mano derecha apunta al Hakaiwa

-¡Pretty cure – la punta de la cruz brilla de color púrpura – flashing – el brillo aumenta y de los dos lados de la cruz también empiezan a brillar – light! – del brillo salen rayos de luz púrpura que paralizan al Hakaiwa

-Es nuestro turno – dice Party

Fantasy y Friendly asienten al igual que las hadas

-¡Pretty cure stellar rain! – logran purificar el corazón de la alegría volviendo a Murasaki

-¡Ustedes las pagarán algún día, nunca se los voy a perdonar! – dice Seboneru mientras desaparece

-Gracias por ayudarnos Cure Esteem – dice Yukie con el pedazo de cristal en sus manos

-Es un placer, pero antes de irme debo decirles que no falta mucho para que ella aparezca, seguro les dará una gran sorpresa

-D… ¿De qué estás hablando? – dice Yukie pero Esteem ya se había ido

Después de que todo volviera a la normalidad Yukie y Misora siguen jugando. Misora cae en una broma de Yukie y ella encuentra el tesoro de Aki

-¡Juego terminado, ganadora: Yukie! – dice Aki saliendo de la nada asustandola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a decirte que debemos reunirnos con las demás en mi habitación para ver el tesoro

-Bueno, vamos

Las dos caminan hasta la habitación de Aki en donde ya estaban las demás con la pijama puesta

-Es hora de ver el tesoro –dice la pelinaranja colocando el pequeño cofre naranja en el centro del círculo que formaron todas

Yukie abre el cofre y lo que ve la sorprende

-Esta es… - trata de decir Misora

-Sí, es la foto que nos tomamos el día en que fuimos a la casa de Yoshimi

-Es verdad, y allí también están Midori y Kazuo – dice Yoshimi

-Pero si esto estaba en el cofre… significa que… - trata de decir Murasaki

-Claro que sí, este es mi tesoro – dice abrazando la foto

Todas sonríen mientras veían a su amiga guardar la foto en el cofre y lo coloca en la mesita de noche junto a una lámpara. Luego todas duermen muy alegres después de pasar un día divertido en casa de Aki

{Ending}

**Próximo capítulo:** _Capítulo 9: El regalo de la vida ¡Nace una nueva guerrera legendaria!_


End file.
